Algo porque morir
by CassLawliet
Summary: En tiempos de guerra, cada persona debe tomar decisiones. Esta historia habla sobre algunas elecciones y sus consecuencias. Hikari divide su corazón en dos grandes amores. Sasuke entre seguir su destino o perder su humanidad. Itachi entre un amor imposible o el bienestar de su familia. Naruto entre cumplir su sueño o sacrificarse por un amor. Todos tienen algo por lo que morir.
1. Guerra

Nada era fácil en una guerra.

Quienes decían lo contrario no se daban cuenta de lo que dolía la traición o perder a un ser amado hasta que lo padecían.

A Hikari no le molestaba admitir que durante un tiempo había pensado de esa manera; eso le hacía recordar que en el pasado había sido una mujer más feliz, más despreocupada. Años atrás no tenía más preocupaciones que los preparativos de su boda con Sasuke y en llegar a tenerlo todo a tiempo, sobre todo su vestido de novia. Ella quería que fuese rojo como lo indicaban las costumbres, pero él le había dicho que quería verla de blanco.

Pero luego la guerra había estallado, de manera tan repentina que apenas habían tenido tiempo para reaccionar. El enemigo provenía del país del sonido y había arrasado con las villas de las fronteras del país del fuego, quemando los cultivos y robando todo lo que pudieran. Su poder bélico era inigualable y su líder aún más implacable. Hikari no tuvo que escuchar demasiado para darse cuenta de que era algo serio y notaba el miedo en los ojos de su gente.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sasuke había partido hacia Konoha para cumplir con su deber como soldado y ella tuvo que quedarse en la villa de su familia, rodeada de recuerdos y preparativos de boda, de la tela de su vestido, blanca y opalina.

En ese tiempo, había comenzado a pensar que las resoluciones en un conflicto las tomaban personas sin sentimientos o con intereses propios. No había otra explicación a los eventos tan devastadores como ese, sin embargo, Hikari se encontró de pronto cuestionándose esos mismos conceptos.

Y eso sucedió cuando comenzó a tomar sus propias decisiones...y cuando los soldados del país del sonido llegaron a las puertas de su villa.

La guerra era tan desgarradora que le costaba comprender que el mundo ya hubiera padecido muchas de ellas y aún así siguiera su curso. Y lo que era más irónico aún, que pensaran en la paz.

No existía la paz en villas como las de ella, destruidas y convertidas en cenizas por las bombas aéreas que el cielo había escupido sobre ellos. No veía la paz en los ojos vacíos de sus hermanos y hermanas; silenciados bajos los escombros que ella no pudo levantar con sus manos desnudas.

Esa era la paz que los hombres más poderosos que ella impartían; hombres por los que Sasuke ponía en riesgo su vida.

Para cuando Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de su prometido, llegó con su unidad de rescate a donde alguna vez había estado su familia, Hikari era una de las pocas que quedaban. Y cuando él la tomó del rostro ensangrentado y sucio; sacudiéndola levemente para que reaccionara, supo que algo en ella también se había perdido.

Hikari ya no soñaba con un vestido blanco o rojo. Hikari sólo quería que todo eso fuera un sueño.

En ese momento Hikari dejó de refugiarse en el manto de ignorancia y comodidad que la protegían de cualquier dolor de la batalla. Y como si se entregara a un amante, ella se sumergió en esa guerra que se había llevado absolutamente todo de su vida y que por algún motivo, aún parecía no haber tenido suficiente de ella.

Y desde el momento en que Itachi la sostuvo, Hikari secó todas sus lágrimas y sus manos acostumbradas a los lujos y la suavidad pronto se llenaron de sangre, cortes y suciedad.

Aprendió a ser enfermera con rapidez; en la edad en la que debería probarse sus vestidos y soñar con los besos de su amado, Hikari había visto a los ojos y sostenido las manos de las personas que exhalaban sus últimos suspiros.

Esa clase de cosas cambian a las personas, es lo más masivo y efectivo que una guerra puede lograr. Y para qué mentir, lo mismo pasó con ella. En pocos meses gran parte del país del fuego estaba siendo conquistada y no parecían alcanzar los recursos para detenerla a corto plazo. La joven ni siquiera había vivido ese infierno por más de dos semanas pero ya le parecía una eternidad.

Aún así, en las noches en las que podía descansar un poco del ajetreo del improvisado hospital; pensaba en Sasuke. Quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si se hubieran casado antes de su partida, al menos de esa manera podría sentir que pertenecía a alguien.

" _Te escribiré las veces que pueda"_ le había dicho _"Sabes qué Konoha siempre será segura si algo sucede. Ve allí en cuanto puedas."_

Un beso y una promesa fue todo lo que él le dejó. Su silueta desapareciendo en las sombras del bosque aún permanecía grabada en su memoria. Cada día que pasaba parecía ser una irrealidad; cada día Konoha se veía más lejana. ¿Qué clase de seguridad podría darle una aldea en todo ese conflicto? ¿Acaso era inmune a la enfermedad y a las bombas que habían destrozado su villa?

El susurro de unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos y ella lo agradeció mentalmente. Itachi apareció ante ella con su acostumbrada mirada inexpresiva y sus manos en los bolsillos. No llevaba su chaleco anti balas ni armas, sólo una remera oscura para respirar un poco en el calor que agobiaba la improvisada villa de carpas y ruinas.

Sin decir una palabra, se sentó frente a ella, su espalda apoyada sobre un gran poste de madera que antes había sostenido el techo de una casa; ahora estaba quemada y rota.

El bombardeo había sucedido hace un mes, quizás más; y en todo ese tiempo Itachi apenas le había dirigido la palabra a excepción de algunas órdenes en la asistencia de los heridos. Ambos lo evitaban. Quizás porque no querían hablar de Sasuke o eso equivaldría de dejar que todos los miedos salieran a la superficie. Algo que Hikari luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por evitar ahogándose con trabajo y manteniéndose ocupada.

Itachi hacía lo mismo, patrullando los alrededores de la villa o enviando exploradores más allá de los límites para rastrear al enemigo.

Para ser sinceros, Hikari apenas lo conocía a pesar de que fuera el hermano mayor de su prometido.

Habían sido presentados años atrás cuando conoció a la familia Uchiha. Siempre le había parecido demasiado serio e imponente, casi tanto como el padre Uchiha; como si fuera un anciano viviendo en la apariencia de un jovencito.

Sólo podía ver auténtica alegría en sus ojos cuando observaba a Sasuke y algunas veces, cuando su mirada se encontraba con la de ella.

Sabía que era uno de los mejores soldados de Konoha, capitán de la elite bélica del Hokage y eso explicaba sus grandes ausencias en las reuniones familiares. A Hikari siempre le sobrevenía una urgente sensación de soledad cuando pensaba en él y su tan sacrificado trabajo por la seguridad de la aldea.

Todo ese asunto de la guerra debía estar doliéndole más que a nadie.

-¿Cómo fue que supiste lo del ataque?- preguntó ella; en parte queriendo saberlo todo y además porque no soportaba más el silencio entre los dos.

Él no la miró, sus ojos estaban clavados en la tierra bajo sus botas.

-No lo sabía- respondió. Hikari no había recordado lo tranquila que era su voz- llegué aquí con intenciones de avanzar hacia el Oeste, de donde provenía el peligro. No había imaginado que atacarían esta villa tan pronto.

-¿Así que te trajo aquí una corazonada?

El fantasma de una sonrisa vagó por los labios de Itachi.

-Podrías decir que si.

Los dedos de Hikari juguetearon con el anillo de compromiso colgado de su cuello. Esperaba que Sasuke estuviera bien; que un ángel como su hermano también lo cuidara donde sea que estuviera.

-Me alegra que hayas seguido tu corazón, Itachi Kun- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Los ojos grises del hombre la miraron por primera vez esa noche y según criterio de la joven, por primera vez en días.

Oh, si...allí estaba. Esa alegría que recordaba.

-A mi también- fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

Y entonces, ningún herido quedó sin atender y ningún muerto sin enterrar.

Tanto Hikari como el equipo de Itachi trabajaron sin descanso para salvar a los que podían y evacuar a aquellos que aún podían mantenerse en pie.

La villa comenzaba a resurgir de sus cenizas lentamente pero podía olerse el hedor de la guerra en todos lados. Y junto con él, venía otra clase de amenaza.

Era casi tan corrosivo como el gas venenoso e igual de invasivo que las tropas enemigas. Era el miedo. Las noticias de la guerra no mostraban estar al favor del país del fuego y por mucho que ella intentara retrasarlo, Konoha se volvía cada vez el lugar más seguro para mantenerse a salvo.

E Itachi fue el primero de muchos en decírselo:

-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste por ellos- insistió - tienes que ir a Konoha. Mis tropas ya han puesto a salvo a los de esta villa y sólo quedas tu ¿Qué es lo que estás esperando?

Hikari suspiró. Sus manos dejaron de fingir que ordenaban las cajas de provisiones médicas y se posaron sobre la mesa. Sabía que tenía que abandonar la villa, sabía que un nuevo bombardeo era inminente y joder; sabía que Konoha era el único lugar que por el momento la protegería.

Pero tenía miedo. Estaba aterrada del camino que tenía por delante hasta la aldea. Temía recibir la noticia de que Sasuke jamás regresaría o que el Hokage no podría hacer nada más por ellos. Era como encerrarse en una jaula de madera, tan susceptible a incendiarse y dejar todo convertido en cenizas.

-La villa de mi familia está allí, Hikari. Ellos te mantendrán segura.

De pronto, una mano grande y de largos dedos se posó sobre una de las suyas. Pudo sentir la calidez de su palma a través de sus guantes de soldado y las yemas de sus dedos descubiertos acariciando la piel suave de su mano.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos él nunca se había acercado de esa manera.

-No eres la única que está esperando por él- dijo Itachi- no tienes por que pasar por esto tu sola.

Hikari levantó la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El gris chocó con el dorado y permanecieron así por varios minutos. Ese día, ella no podía ver la alegría que él ocultaba bajo su serio semblante. Probablemente extrañara a Sasuke tanto como ella y estaría igual de asustado por su vida.

-Pero no estoy sola, Itachi Kun- susurró ella.

La mirada del uchiha se suavizó un poco ante sus palabras y no abandonó su mirada incluso cuando ella posó su otra mano sobre la de él y apretó con suavidad.

-Y tu tampoco lo estás.

Itachi sonrió y Hikari pudo sentir como algo dentro de ella se rompía en mil pedazos. La sensación fue lo suficientemente poderosa para que derramara las lágrimas que había luchado por contener y algunas cayeron sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

Su mente le gritó que algo estaba mal en todo eso pero ella no supo discernir qué era exactamente. Se sentía tan bien estar cerca de alguien luego de tantos meses de sufrimiento y soledad que no estaba dispuesta a dejar escapar la oportunidad.

-Eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien, Hikari - dijo él -por favor. Ve a Konoha. No podré hacer mi trabajo si se que estarás en peligro.

La joven parpadeó varias veces ante sus palabras. Sabía que no tenía otra opción y por algún motivo, el hecho de que su estadía en la villa preocupara al mayor de los Uchiha le hacía sentir algo muy parecido al remordimiento.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y la tensión en el cuerpo de Itachi pareció aligerarse un poco.

-Esta bien.

Esperaría por Sasuke en la villa de la familia Uchiha. Al hombre que algún día se casaría con ella y le haría llevar un vestido blanco de novia. Y también esperaría a Itachi, al soldado más fuerte de Konoha y aquel que logró salvarla de la oscuridad de la muerte y de su propia miseria.

Esperaría por los dos. El tiempo que fuera necesario.

* * *

La partida de la tropa comenzó al día siguiente. Había llovido con intensidad durante la noche y el barro no facilitaba el paso de los camiones y los tanques. Itachi esperaba por la llegada de la joven, casco en mano y parado al lado de un camión que iba en dirección opuesta a su pelotón.

Hikari llegó apenas unos minutos atrasada, con una capa sobre sus hombros y una capucha sobre su cabeza para protegerse de la leve llovizna. Aún así, él podía ver sus rebeldes mechones blancos en una trenza improvisada entre los pliegues de la capucha.

Como siempre le sucedía, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y esta vez sabía muy bien porqué. Era probable que fuera la última vez que la vea; pero prefería que fuera de esa manera y no encontrarla nuevamente entre los escombros de una casa, manchada con sangre y suciedad.

Su mente se consolaba con el pensamiento de que ahora estaría a salvo aunque en su interior sabía que eso no era totalmente cierto. La guerra empeoraba cada día y ya no se podían contar los muertos en lo que iba de la contienda. Sin embargo, lucharía hasta su último aliento para evitar que su hermano o ella fueran parte de esos números.

Hikari se detuvo frente a él y esbozó una sonrisa tímida. El día nublado hacía que pareciera más pálida de lo acostumbrado; y resaltaba el dorado de sus ojos y el rosado de sus labios.

-Tendrás cuidado allí afuera ¿verdad?- le preguntó.

Itachi asintió.

-Lo tendré. Ya le envié un mensaje a mis padres. Están esperándote en Konoha.

Las manos de la joven tomaron la que él tenía libre y apretaron con fuerza. Sus bonitos ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y él contuvo el estúpido impulso de secarlas con delicadeza.

-Por favor, regresa a salvo, Itachi Kun.

" _Itachi Kun_ " lo había llamado de esa manera desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Sasuke le había hablado mucho de ella; le decía lo bonita que era, lo dócil y gentil de su personalidad. Itachi lo había visto todo ese día y mucho más. Había notado la fiereza de sus ojos, la fuerza de sus ideales cuando la dejaban debatir en las cenas familiares. Eran cosas que Sasuke no veía en ella y las causantes de que cada día él evitara asistir a las reuniones.

Le hacía sentir vulnerable las veces en las que ella lo miraba, la manera en la que le hablaba.

No lo merecía. No merecía esa preocupación de ella. Había hecho cosas horribles en nombre de la aldea, cosas que mancharían tanto la reputación de su familia como la de ella.

Y sin embargo, pasaba las noches pensando en la calidez en su pecho cada vez que Hikari se mostraba preocupada por él.

-Lo haré- fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir.

La ayudó a subirse al camión, sus manos la sostuvieron por su diminuta cintura y la levantaron para subirla. La calidez a través de la tela se le antojó deliciosa y suave y trató de memorizar la sensación.

Le dió una última sonrisa sincera; una que no estaba acostumbrado a dar muy seguido y se dió vuelta para seguir a sus soldados.

-Itachi Kun!

Una mano pequeña lo tomó por el pliegue de su chaleco y él se volteó para verla.

Los labios de ella lo tomaron tan por sorpresa que por un momento se quedó paralizado, sus ojos abiertos como platos y el casco resbaló de sus dedos.

Eran suaves, Oh Dios, tan suaves. Estaban humedecidos por la lluvia y las lágrimas pero cuando devolvió con inseguridad el beso, se dió cuenta de que no podrían crear un sabor más adictivo. Gruñó suavemente entre sus labios, estaba seguro de eso aunque no mucho de si era por alivio o dolor. Ambas manos masculinas la tomaron por el cuello y la acercaron más a él, quien levantó su rostro para besarla con mayor intensidad y comodidad al estar a más altura. Si iba a morir, que fuera con ese recuerdo en sus labios. Hikari abrió su boca con timidez para que él pudiera saborearla con más detenimiento y sus manos apretaron la tela de su uniforme en una respuesta inconsciente.

Estaba mal, estaba tan mal pero lo necesitaban. Habían pasado por tanto juntos y ahora un camino incierto los esperaba entre tanta destrucción. Ese beso era todo lo que los mantenía en el borde del abismo y se aferraron uno al otro como si sus vidas dependieran de eso.

Itachi reprimió un gemido y a pesar de los gritos en su pecho que lo empujaban a sacarla de ese camión y tenerla en sus brazos para siempre, la separó de él con suavidad y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

Podía huir de la guerra pero no de lo que sentía por ella. Era tan devastadora que lo dejaba destrozado pieza por pieza. Saber que era la mujer que su pequeño hermano había elegido como esposa lo mantenía al margen de todo; incluso cuando ni el mismo Sasuke se daba cuenta de lo preciosa que era la joven a su lado.

-Esperaré por ti- le susurró Hikari en un llanto casi inaudible, conocedora del pecado que se atrevía a cometer sobre su compromiso con Sasuke.

" _No, debes esperar por mi hermano"_ quiso decirle, pero las palabras de ella eran un bálsamo para su corazón aterrado por la guerra.

Cuando apenas podía ver el camión alejarse, Itachi suspiró y se agachó para tomar su casco. El ardor que ella había dejado en sus labios lo acompañarían todo el camino de caos que lo esperaba.

Ni siquiera la guerra podría borrarlo, ni siquiera la muerte. Por un momento Hikari fue suya y él de ella. Una vulnerabilidad que sus años de soldado jamás le permitieron sentir, pero que lo hizo sentir que nacía otra vez.

Eso era pertenencia.

Eso era una razón por la que pelear.

* * *

Hola! Un pequeño One Shot de una pareja que viene rondando por mi cabeza desde que Hikari fue creada en mi mente (Ella es protagonista de la Luz detrás de tus Ojos).

Pensaba en hacer una continuación de esto pero la verdad es que no lo se xD. O al menos un pequeño Short Fic.

Espero que lo disfruten, Itachi se me hace un personaje tan lindo y uno no puede evitar darle amor afhafd.

Bonita semana! Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Altar

Konoha podría ser el lugar más seguro del País del Fuego; pero apenas vió el estado en el que se encontraba la aldea, Hikari se permitió dudarlo.

Conocía el lugar por visitas previas a la guerra. Una aldea siempre llena de personas, calles atiborradas de puestos de comida o tiendas de regalos, niños revoltosos que dejaban a su paso una estela de gritos y polvo. Como principal punto de comercio e intercambio cultural, Konoha siempre estaba con sus puertas abiertas y sus habitantes siempre gozaban de buena predisposición y una sonrisa en sus rostros.

En su juventud, Hikari le parecía que era el lugar más importante de todo el mundo y se sentía afortunada de poder visitarlo en ocasiones, para disfrutar del abanico de posibilidades, personas, aromas o colores siempre cambiantes como la piel de un camaleón. Iba en los días de fiesta o para visitar a los padres de Sasuke, mucho más seguido a causa de esto último y se maravillaba de lo hermosa que siempre parecía estar. Ataviada como una cortesana feudal, así pensaba a Konoha, vestida con sus mejores sedas bordadas y de colores cálidos para resaltar la belleza de sus facciones, perfumada y con esa sensualidad sutil que siempre convence de volver a quien la ve.

Sasuke había reído mucho más abiertamente que de costumbre cuando ella se lo había insinuado de esa manera, recordaba. Hikari siempre había tenido ese espíritu soñador y casi poético que a menudo solían hacerla sentir distanciada de su amado. Ahora, sentía que esa clase de pensamientos eran propios de una niña, risueña y cómoda en la seguridad de una familia que apenas se molestaba en comentarle sobre el asedio del País del Sonido y su avance incansable hacia las fronteras de su país.

Y como la cortesana feudal que Konoha era en los sueños de Hikari, ella volvió nuevamente. Aunque no de la manera en la que solía suceder.

Siempre le había fascinado los tonos carmesí y beige que tenían las farolas de las calles, el aroma del incienso que siempre se sentía en la casa de kimonos, fabulosas obras de arte bordadas en oro y plata sobre la seda perfecta, representando algunas leyendas de Konoha o la perfección de los cerezos.

En ciertas ocasiones, Sasuke la había llevado a comer ramen en la pequeña tienda del amable Ichiraku en compañía de su amigo, Naruto. Hikari no recordaba mucho de esas cenas pues había sucedido hace años; pero si recordaba el sabor del ramen en su boca, la brisa de verano besando la piel expuesta que dejaba relucir su kimono y el roce casi imperceptible, fugaz y dulce, de la mano de su prometido tomando la suya.

En ese entonces, Konoha siempre se caracterizaba por sus bonitos colores. Adornaban la noche con su manto caleidoscópico, en lámparas de papel que se mecían con el viento; algunos con dibujos de dragones, ella lo recordaba muy bien, dragones que refulgía en las llamas que vivían dentro de ellos.

La joven suspiró, sobrecogida por la nostalgia que había golpeado su pecho al atravesar en el auto en el que iba, las enormes puertas que la separaban de toda la devastación más allá de los muros de la capital.

Había sido tan feliz en esa época. Feliz e ignorante.

Pero en el campamento, cuando pasaba las noches en vela a merced de la soledad, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar.

Las señales siempre habían estado allí. En el rostro de preocupación que su padre dejaba ver en las noches, en el silencio durante algunos momentos alegres de su suegro; incluso el amigo rubio de Sasuke hablaba con semblante muy serio, tan impropio de él, días antes a que Hikari volviera a su villa.

No sabía a quién culpar. Si a ella misma por haber sido tan ciega o a su familia por haberle ocultado la amenaza que se cernía sobre ellos. Decidió luego que ninguno en su familia merecía ser acusada, no tenía sentido ahora. Los muertos no tienen deudas con esta vida.

Una fuerte sacudida del auto la hizo saltar del asiento y sus sentidos, acostumbrados por la constante amenaza con la que convivió durante meses, la hizo aferrarse a la manija de la puerta esperando otra señal para huir del peligro.

-¿Qué fué eso?- preguntó, tratando de que no se notara el miedo en su voz.

-Un pozo en la calle, señorita. No pude rodearlo- contestó el chofer.

El miedo se disipó tan rápido como apareció y Hikari no pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada por su actitud.

Tendría que ser más cuidadosa con sus emociones en el tiempo en que viviera con sus suegros.

Porque harían preguntas. Claro que si.

Sabía por Itachi que a Fugaku no le había gustado para nada que ella se dedicara a cuidar a los sobrevivientes del bombardeo. Pero joder, era su maldita villa. Eran las personas que la habían visto crecer, habían jugado con ella o regalado pan recién horneado en las mañanas.

Hikari sabía que a su suegro sólo le importaba un clan y ese era, naturalmente, el suyo. El resto de las tribus y familias del País del Fuego no gozaban ni con el favoritismo o el desprecio del líder Uchiha, más bien era una educada indiferencia.

Al comprometerse con su hijo menor ella se había convertido, al menos a los ojos de Fugaku, en un eslabón más de la familia y por lo tanto en su patriarca.

Pero ella no era una Uchiha, no aún. Y mientras fuera así, Hikari podía hacer lo que le diera en gana.

Sin embargo, la libertad le había durado poco, como todo lo bueno en la vida. Su destino estaba irrevocablemente ligado a los Uchiha y no podía hacer nada más que esperar sentada en el auto, en su camino serpenteante entre calles en mal estado y casas tan sucias como si hubiera nevado ceniza.

Muchas tiendas estaban cerradas, sobre todo las de ropas finas o casas de té más ornamentadas. Los pocos lugares que se resisitían a la escasez de la crisis apenas mostraban objetos en sus mostradores, donde una fina capa de polvo bañaba absolutamente todo. Hikari incluso pareció notarlo en las pieles avejentadas de los habitantes más humildes, las manchas de enfermedad, de vejez y de suciedad.

Era una monotonía de grises en un cielo que anunciaba fríos atroces.

Luchando contra el impulso estúpido de sumergirse en su miseria, Hikari golpeó con una pequeña mano envuelta en cuero la puerta que separaba la cabina del asiento de conductor.

-¿Falta mucho?- preguntó.

No recordaba que la Villa Uchiha estuviera tan lejos de la entrada o quizás, se debiera a que apenas le había prestado atención a los viajes anteriores, donde se encontraba demasiado absorta en otros asuntos. Pero no quería ver más de ese panorama tan desolado y gris que su ventana insistía en mostrar. Ver a gente desahuciada no era algo nuevo para ella, ni la pobreza en la que vivían.

Pero se suponía que ese era el lugar seguro del que tanto hablaban, era la aldea protegida por el Hokage del país. Ver toda esa desolación sólo servía para que el gran agujero en su pecho que significaba su miedo se expandiera más y más.

-No, señorita. Sólo unos pocos metros.

El pecho se le infló de una sensación muy parecida al nerviosismo, allí donde debería sentir alivio. Sería acogida en una familia que la quería como propia y no esperaría sola la llegada de su prometido.

La llegada de los dos.

Como si temiera traer más horror consigo; Hikari se obligó a olvidar cualquier rastro de Itachi de su mente. Debía mantener su presencia al intrincado margen de familiaridad que le correspondía al ser el hermano de su futuro esposo, pero allí se quedaría. Era por el bien de todos, sobre todo el de Sasuke.

Con dedos temblorosos, alisó la falda de su vestido azul oscuro y se acomodó su chaqueta de vestir del mismo tono, la única prenda "formal" que había sobrevivido al bombardeo y a las donaciones de ropas que ella había dado a los sobrevivientes de su, tiempo antes de la guerra, guardarropa personal.

Cuando el auto se detuvo y a pesar de sus intentos por no entrar en un complicado estado de nerviosismo, Hikari observó la entrada de la Villa Uchiha desde la ventana del vehículo.

Imponente como de costumbre, parecía que la guerra nunca había llegado hasta sus puertas o al menos así ella lo creía. A pesar del frío que se avecinaba y de tener un vidrio casi empañado en frente, estaba segura que podía oler incluso desde allí a los cerezos que crecían del otro lado de los muros de la hacienda.

Ella contuvo el impulso de sollozar.

Ahora que estaba allí, no podría volver. No tenía un lugar al cual regresar de todos modos, pero eso tampoco significaba que le gustara estar en esa casa y a los cuidados de esa familia. Si bien al elegir a Sasuke también los había elegido a ellos, no era en sí la perspectiva de vivir con ellos lo que la asustaba.

Era el hecho de que no volvería a tener poder sobre sí misma otra vez.

Fugaku podía ser un hombre muy firme cuando así lo deseaba y se había negado completamente a la posibilidad de que ella pudiera pasar un día más fuera de la protección de los Uchiha. Estaba claro que su principal objetivo era el bienestar de Sasuke. Mantener a su prometida a salvo de la guerra mientras su hijo peleaba en la guerra era una responsabilidad que se había determinado a tomar incluso mucho antes de que a Sasuke le llegara la carta de llamado a las tropas.

De pronto se sintió pequeña; demasiado pesada en sus zapatos sutilmente gastados y sucios por la carretera, su vestido le quedaba grande producto de su abrupta delgadez y estaba consciente de que tenía ojeras, sus cabellos opacos y sus ojos...sus ojos ya no mostraban esa luz de alegría.

La puerta de su lado del asiento se abrió con un ruido seco y fue el momento en que se vió obligada a apagar todo pensamiento ajeno al de las formalidades que se requerían para la reunión.

Bajó con un movimiento mucho más seguro del que se atrevía a sentir y le dió las gracias al chofer. Su mano enguantada tomó la única maleta que traía con ella y la colocó a sus pies, mientras hacía algo de tiempo acomodando su abrigo. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo notar como el conductor se dirigía hacia las puertas de la villa y cruzaba unas pocas palabras con el guardia.

En pocos minutos, las grandes puertas de roble tallado se abrieron ante ella.

Para su sorpresa, Fugaku y Mikoto estaban esperando por ella en la entrada. Una rápida ojeada a la mujer y enseguida supo que no tenía nada que envidiarle en cuanto a enteresa. Con dos hijos en la guerra, Hikari podía entender al instante todo el dolor y la incertidumbre que debía estar pasando.

Por más que intentó generar en ella esa misma empatía con su suegro, no lo logró.

Ambos caminaron hacia ella con paso apresurado y Mikoto aún estaba a cierta distancia cuando extendió sus brazos hacia ella.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente, fueron los brazos de Itachi rodeándola como un manto y su calidez avasallante en cada centímetro de su humanidad. Si bien los cabellos de la mujer eran igual de oscuros que los de él y olían diferente, Hikari se permitió imaginar que eran los de Itachi en un momento de fugaz e inadmisible egoísmo.

Un abrazo luego de tanto tiempo y tanto frío, se sintió en el pecho de la joven, como un regalo mucho más valioso que la comida o las medicinas por las que tanto luchaba meses atrás. Incluso, cuando intencionadamente se trajo de vuelta a la realidad y al hecho de que su suegra era quien la estrechaba en ese momento.

-Estás a salvo ahora, Hikari- susurró. Con una emoción tan cargada en su voz que por un momento ella se preguntó si eran palabras que verdaderamente estaban dirigidas a ella o eran algo que Mikoto anhelaba decir a sus dos hijos varones.

No queriendo ser descortés y a su vez, para no romper ese lazo que ambas habían creado, Hikari devolvió el abrazo con manos vacilantes.

Cuando al fin se separaron, Mikoto pretendió acomodarse sus largos cabellos y quitarse algunos mechones de su rostro aunque no sirvió para disimular que secara sus lágrimas. Hikari permaneció donde estaba e hizo una inclinación profunda a Fugaku, quien había observado toda la escena en completo silencio.

-Fugaku Sama- dijo -estoy agradecida por su ayuda y hospitalidad. Estoy a sus servicios. Por favor, no se tomen demasiadas molestias conmigo.

El hombre dejó pasar unos segundos antes de hablar, su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo en todo momento. A Hikari siempre le había parecido que ese hombre estaba constantemente tratando de contener sus expresiones y se preguntaba el porqué.

-Bienvenida, Hikari.

Tuvo que admitir que no se esperaba eso. Todo el viaje había esperado por unas palabras duras o exigiendo explicaciones de porqué se había negado a volver a la villa Uchiha días después del bombardeo. De hecho, ella casi tenía practicado lo que iba a decir: " _Oh, Fugaku Sama. Mis responsabilidades como Youkai era la de darles a mi familia un entierro digno y ofrecer consuelo a quienes algunas vez habían compartido conmigo su vida en mayor o menor escala. Ruego por su perdón, ya que he sido imprudente y he abusado de sus buenas intenciones._ "

Esas palabras eran una buena manera de satisfacer al patriarca sin sonar descortés, a su parecer, aunque muy poco de eso en realidad era cierto. Ni siquiera había reparado en la posibilidad de que los Uchiha se ofrecieran a cuidarla y mucho menos, había tenido oportunidad de enterrar a sus muertos.

Así que se quedó allí parada frente a él, sin saber muy bien como continuar ahora.

Para su fortuna, Fugaku decidió ayudarla y retrocedió unos pasos para darle a entender que entrara. Mikoto apoyó afectivamente su mano en la espalda de Hikari y la instó a que caminara, los pasos de los tres comenzando a hacer ecos en el sendero trazado en la hierba y que zigzagueaba hasta la entrada interna de la villa, una serpiente blanca de piedra caliza.

* * *

Hikari esperaba que las cosas se pusieran incómodas para la hora de la cena.

Decir que estaba cansada o descompuesta por el viaje y no podría cenar sería algo descortés y lo que menos quería era comenzar en malos términos con sus suegros. Y también, tenía muchas ganas de volver a experimentar lo que era una cena familiar, cálida, con abundante comida y voces conocidas hablando. Había pasado meses en las que comía sola en algún lado de la tienda médica, casi siempre una sopa insulsa y si sabor (los condimentos se habían perdido, junto con el desdichado mercader cuya tienda había volado en mil pedazos) y en la muda compañía de los enfermos y heridos.

Incluso si la cena era terriblemente incómoda, Hikari disfrutaría cada segundo de la compañía.

De modo que cuando la hora llegó, Hikari acudió sin demora. Mikoto le había prestado un bonito kimono de seda rosa y blanco, con bordados de flores en su corpiño y ramas de cerezos en tonos más oscuros en el obi, que era de una tela más pesada y de un color rojo. Mientras la ayudaba a cambiarse, había notado la delgadez de la joven y había mencionado que debía comer más. Ella iba a decirle que apenas comía para darle a los de su villa, pero se mordió la lengua. Los detalles de lo que pasó se los reservaría, no necesitaba saberlos.

Como no necesitaba saber lo de Itachi, claro.

Mikoto, arrodillada ya en la mesa, la observaba con una ligera expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. Ese color de kimono resaltaba los rasgos angulosos de su cara y el color blanco de sus cabellos recogidos.

No fue hasta que ella ocupó su lugar en la mesa que comenzaron a comer.

Fugaku permaneció en silencio la mayor parte de la velada mientras ambas mujeres discutían varios temas de menor importancia, sus voces tranquilas resonando en la sala junto al ocasional sonido de los palillos en contacto con la porcelana.

Sobre el clima cada vez más helado, sobre que otra vez el Hokage había decidido reordenar el sistema de las provisiones para la aldea...las noticias que recibían a través del clan Hyuga en cuanto al avance de las tropas enemigas y aliadas.

Entonces él habló:

-Has visto a mi hijo mayor ¿No es así?

Hikari estaba a punto de tomar un nigiri cuando su mano quedó suspendida en el aire. Los ojos de Mikoto fueron de ella a su marido mientras masticaba lentamente y sin decir palabra alguna.

Asintió lentamente.

-Así es, Fugaku Sama. Llegó con sus tropas unas horas después del ataque y me ayudó a recuperarme- esperó unos minutos, buscando una reacción en su suegro que le indicara que era suficiente respuesta pero al notar que aún la miraba, continuó- había recibido reportes de que el avance de las tropas enemigas se acercaban a mi villa. Pero el ataque fue antes del anticipado.

No recordaba mucho de eso, la mayoría de lo que sabía fue por lo que Itachi le había contado cuando llegó. Sólo podía evocar la visión de sus manos lastimadas tratando de levantar los pesados muros de la casa que se les había caído encima y el rugido de los aviones sobre su cabeza. Y el llanto, el llanto de desesperación de su familia...eran tan estridentes que aún los sentía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

-Itachi Sama ha sido muy amable conmigo- dijo sin mirarlo- sanó mis heridas y me ayudó a reponerme…-

-¿Acaso no trató de traerte de inmediato a nuestra villa?

Sabía que la conversación saldría a discusión en algún momento y a Hikari le pareció justo que fuera ahora y no cuando hubiera pasado tiempo y la tensión fuera peor. La verdad es que Itachi apenas le había dirigido la palabra desde que la había rescatado de los escombros y cuando la llevó a que la atendieran, tuvo que ponerse ella misma las bandas en sus brazos y vendar sus manos quemadas.

Pero ella no había querido irse y él jamás insistió en lo contrario. Se había limitado a ayudar a los que podía y dejarla en paz con sus muertos y los que quedaban por morir.

-Tardé varios días en recuperarme- se defendió- él y sus tropas hicieron lo posible por auxiliar a los que habían sobrevivido. Yo insistí en quedarme para ayudarlos.

-Lar órdenes de Itachi eran claras. Vería el estado de la villa y te enviaría de inmediato aquí. Estuvo esquivando mis preguntas durante seis meses.

La noticia le cayó con tanta brusquedad que Hikari estaba segura de que si le hubieran tirado un balde con el agua helada del estanque del jardín sobre su cuerpo, no lo habría sentido en absoluto.

Itachi había esperado seis meses con la insistencia de su padre para que ella se quedara junto a los suyos y no le había dicho ni una sola palabra. Al final de seis meses había insistido en que volviera y había sido sólo cuando vió que los sobrevivientes estaban lo suficientemente bien como para ir a Konoha en busca de refugio. Había esperado tantos meses con la orden de avanzar hacia la frontera pero no se movió, nunca en todo ese tiempo. Por ella.

La manera en la que logró dejar los palillos en la mesa y poner las manos en su regazo tuvo toda la intención de parecer natural o tranquilo. Le rogó a los dioses que así se hubiera notado.

-Fugaku Sama- dijo con la voz más neutral que pudo- comprendo los motivos por las cuales pueda estar enfadado con Itachi y, lamento si es así, conmigo. Yo decidí quedarme en la Villa Youkai porque quería, al menos, hacer algo por las personas que me vieron crecer y fueron parte de mí así como yo de ellos.

Mikoto bajó la mirada al escuchar sus palabras y de pronto el recipiente de arroz y nori frente a ella pareció ser realmente irresistible de ver. Fugaku, sin embargo, la observaba muy fijamente y directo a los ojos. Hikari, a pesar del terror que se expandía por su cuerpo al hablar de manera tan directa con él, no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de orgullo al verse de igual a igual con él aunque sea por unos minutos.

-Quería ayudarlos, quería aliviarles su dolor y llorar a los muertos que pesan sobre mis hombros. Era mi villa, Fugaku Sama. Estoy segura de que…- algo en su cabeza le gritaba que no continuara, que cumpliera su papel. Pero quería decirlo, quería dejar de ser la Hikari que negaba el dolor del mundo exterior- estoy segura de que, tanto Itachi Sama como Sasuke Kun hubieran hecho lo mismo que yo...si hubiera sido su familia. Es por eso que estoy agradecida. Ignoro el hecho de porqué no me había mencionado su petición de que volviera cuanto antes, pero agradezco que me hubiera dado la oportunidad de al menos poder hacer algo por mi villa.

Silencio. Avasallante, palpable y voraz silencio fue todo lo que llenó la sala luego de sus palabras. La expresión de Fugaku no había cambiado ni una sola vez, pero no necesitaba verlo demasiado para saber que algo en lo que dijo no le gustó. Mikoto no levantó su mirada pero Hikari pudo notar que lo había escuchado todo. Sólo esperaba que no llorara, que los dioses la escucharan, no quería que ella llorara por algo que dijo.

No esperaba que nada sucediera o al menos que hubiera alguna clase de escándalo. La única vez que ella había hablado así, con esa determinación que le era tan propia pero a la vez mucho más imprudente que ahora, Sasuke se había enfadado terriblemente con ella y no la había dejado ir a la villa por dos semanas. Hikari siempre supuso que se debía a que el patriarca no toleraba con mucha facilidad las opiniones de ella y ahora, sin proponérselo, estaba a punto de confirmarlo.

Pero entonces, Fugaku Uchiha se levantó y caminó con paso tranquilo hacia la salida de la sala.

-Disculpen- fue todo lo que dijo antes de que las puertas se cerraran tras él.

Cuando los pasos del hombre apenas eran un susurro en la madera, ambas mujeres se miraron en el silencio. Fue Mikoto la primera en hablar y Hikari dió gracias a los dioses por eso.

-Ha estado un poco preocupado por los chicos. No te preocupes. No ha recibido noticias de ambos desde hacia ya varios días y eso le molesta. Estoy segura de que no ha querido ser duro contigo.

Hikari exhaló un pequeño suspiro y dejó entrever una sonrisa, a pesar que debajo de la mesa y descansando sobre la seda, sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

-No tiene que dar explicaciones, Mikoto Sama. Comprendo muy bien y no es mi intención incomodar aquí.

La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez, Hikari pudo notar muy bien en ese momento, las ojeras oscuras y las pequeñas arrugas a ambos lados de sus ojos. Casi hasta pudo imaginarla llorando toda la noche acostada sobre su futón...esperando por sus hijos noche tras noche.

-Has hablado muy bien, Hikari. No has dicho nada malo si es eso lo que te preocupa. Que hayas puesto primero a tus seres queridos que partieron es lo que todos hubiéramos hecho.

Ella asintió; realmente no sabía como sentirse ante esas palabras así que decidió no sentir nada por el momento. Su suegra permaneció allí, su mirada clavada en algún punto del jardín a espaldas de la joven.

-Antes solía ser así de decidida.

Hikari no supo realmente qué significaba lo que había dicho, pero a juzgar por la mirada de la mujer, parecía no estar hablándole a ella realmente. No quiso decir nada más por el momento y se limitó a terminar de comer; no podía evitarlo, no con tanta comida. Había pasado mucha hambre los últimos meses.

* * *

Sabía que no podría dormir pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

No había nada de extraño en el cuarto, tenía todo lo que podía pedir, un futón nuevo y sábanas limpias. Su estómago ya no rugía con hambre y podía sentir sobre su piel el delicado perfume de almendras que había usado en su baño nocturno.

Pero tenía la sospecha de que no iba a poder dormir. Y tuvo razón.

Se había cansado de dar vueltas sobre el futón, su cuerpo pedía a gritos un poco de descanso pero su mente se empeñaba en hacerle recordar todas las cosas que quería olvidar.

Las palabras de Fugaku no ayudaron. Itachi había decidido quedarse en la villa Youkai para que ella pudiera atender a los heridos. En ese momento era una muchacha estúpida y en shock, incapaz de poder moverse sola sin caer al suelo y llorar sumida en el más desesperado terror.

Y sin embargo, Itachi se quedó. Podría haber metido su cuerpo menudo y convaleciente dentro de una camioneta y enviarla derecho a la villa Uchiha y quizás, sería la misma Hikari ciega y tonta de antes. Pero no lo hizo, la dejó allí para que enfrentará el dolor de las heridas y viera el miedo de los moribundos. Dejó que poco a poco, se levantara y comenzara a ocuparse de los habitantes que quedaban.

Hikari, derrotada por la falta de sueño, se sentó con pesadez y se perdió en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

Itachi había dejado que se convirtiera en la líder del clan, así como lo había sido su padre, y el padre de su padre.

Itachi.

No.

Negó con la cabeza, ya furiosa en ese punto. Se sentía impotente ante tantas sensaciones. Se levantó de un salto y salió de su habitación, su pecho oprimido por los recuerdos y el ruído de los aviones aún retumbando en su cabeza. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba aunque sea sentir el frío del mundo en su rostro.

Conocía la casa lo suficiente como para llegar al jardín interno sin problemas. Era, de toda la gran mansión, uno de sus lugares favoritos.

Había musgo en gran parte de las rocas, aunque la madera de la plataforma en la que se encontraba parada estaba perfectamente lacada y libre de ella. Todo parecía húmedo allí y si bien en las temporadas cercanas al invierno como esas, la vegetación no se podía apreciar demasiado pero ella lo recordaba muy bien. El sonido del arroyo pequeño que estaba a pocos pasos de donde estaba, la piedra caliza que descansaba a modo de escalinata al borde del agua, para poder ver lo pocos peces koi que Fugaku había traído del País de la Niebla hace unos años. El aroma de las plantas era siempre fuerte y al principio le hacía picar la nariz, pero ahora lo extrañaba demasiado. Si no se equivocaba, había tres bonsais a un extremo de la pared humedecida por el agua, unos que Mikoto y Sasuke solían cuidar muy bien cada semana y se preguntó si Mikoto aún lo hacía o si lo hacía, lloraba en silencio y el canto del arroyo ahogaba sus sollozos.

Suspiró.

Extrañaba tanto a Sasuke. Le parecía una eternidad la última vez que habían estado juntos. También había sido en un jardín, pero era el del clan Youkai, no tan lujoso como ese pero era fruto de duro trabajo de su padre y hermanos para las mujeres de la familia. Recordaba que había llorado como niña pequeña cuando él dijo las palabras _"deber"_ y " _orgullo_ ". Ella, más que ningún otro, sabía lo que Sasuke era capaz de hacer por su familia y por preservar sus costumbres.

Pero también sabía que la amaba, con alguien que se esforzaba constantemente por mantener a raya sus emociones (tan parecido a Fugaku), el sólo hecho de que le dijera que la amaba era mucho más valioso que cualquier joya del mundo.

Habían sido amigos desde muy pequeños y desde el primer momento, habían soñado con ser marido y mujer cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente. Estuvieron a punto de lograrlo, varios años después, varios besos, abrazos y sonrisas cómplices después.

Pero ahora no estaba allí.

Se abrazó a si misma para evitar el frío de la noche en su piel, protegida por su camisón de algodón y su salto de cama negro y gris.

Estaba segura de que aún lo amaba, de otro modo, no podría soportar la pena que la torturaba luego de lo que le pasó a su villa. Esperaba por él, por su abrazo fuerte cuando viera que los dioses le habían sonreído a ambos y le permitirían casarse al final. Quería sentir de nuevo el calor de sus labios en los suyos, el aroma de su piel cuando derramaba besos por su cuello. Lo había visto convertirse en un hombre fuerte, ella era testigo de que era un genio entre su gente. La guerra no iba a acabar con él y gracias a su hermano, tampoco lo haría con ella.

E Itachi, Itachi era el mar embravecido que empujaba contra ella. Le hacía debilitarse en los pilares marchitos y gastados que era su control. A pesar de la calma en sus ojos, no podía evitar maravillarse.

Un hombre con esa calma no podría haberla besado de esa manera. Era imposible.

Maldijo el recuerdo, de ambos. Le hacía sentir que era sucia, impura. Amaba a su prometido con todo su corazón pero a su vez, Itachi estaba tan metido en su alma que Hikari no sabía como quitarlo de ella y ponerlo en el lugar que pertenecía.

El lugar del hermano de su Sasuke.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por pasos lentos que iban en su dirección. Hikari se dió la vuelta rápidamente y vió a Fugaku frente a ella, en sus manos llevaba una caja y su mirada era igual de fría que durante la cena.

Hikari tardó un poco en reaccionar pero hizo una reverencia pequeña para saludarlo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al darse cuenta de que sólo llevaba un camisón y una bata sobre ella. Sasuke la había visto así varias veces pero su suegro era algo diferente, sobre todo él.

-Fugaku Sama, espero no haberlo despertado.

-No. No lo has hecho. Aún no he ido a dormir.

Ella no vió necesidad de preguntar el motivo, no eran sus asuntos. Quizás el jardín era su espacio de distracción entre las estrategias y las preocupaciones por sus hijos y ella había importunado en la ocasión.

Sinceramente le apenaba dejar el lugar pero de algún modo se sentía fuera de lugar allí.

-Disculpe, voy a mi cuarto.

-Espera.

Ella se detuvo en seco. El pedido no fue autoritario, ni demasiado firme. Sonó más bien a que era una manera de iniciar algo, ya que pudo notar que estaba tratando de decirle algo.

-Ven conmigo.

Bueno, era un buen comienzo, supuso.

Por un momento había tenído la idea de que la llamaba a su despacho, quizás para regañarla un poco más por sus decisiones en el campamento o advertirle que no volviera a desafiar su autoridad en la cena familiar. Pero cuando lo vió dirigirse hacia el camino pedregoso y húmedo que conducía al jardín frente a ambos, todas sus conjeturas de desmoronaron.

La perspectiva de tener alguna clase de charla íntima con su suegro la incomodaba enormemente. No porque lo considerara aburrido o temerario, sino porque en realidad ella siempre había admirado su personalidad. Más de una vez se había imaginado a Sasuke muy parecido a él cuando fuera más adulto y no sabía muy bien qué hacer si una situación como esa se presentara.

Sin embargo, él no dijo nada en todo el camino que hicieron para atravesar el jardín. Como lo había imaginado, el arroyo aún corría con naturalidad a pocos pasos de ella y los bonsai permanecían en el extremo, perfectamente cuidados y hermosos. La piedra estaba un poco resbalosa a causa del frío y el agua así que Hikari se vió varias veces a punto de resbalar, sólo protegida por sus pequeños zapatos de tela oscura con detalles de hojas en el empeine. Su suegro esperó con paciencia a que llegara hasta él en varias ocasiones, mirando con cuidado donde pisaba en caso de que cayera pero sin decir nada en todo momento.

Cuando se detuvo definitivamente, a los pies de un escalón cubierto con musgo y hierba, extendió su mano para que ella descendiera con un poco más de seguridad.

Ella dió las gracias en una voz apenas audible. El frío de la noche había comenzado a hacerle salir un ligero vaho de su boca pero al parecer su suegro no lo notó. Su mirada se había posado en la pared que dividía el jardín central con las otras habitaciones de la casa más adelante, destinadas en su mayoría a los invitados o el servicio. Hikari se había dado cuenta de que ambos se encontraban en una suerte de depresión natural que las rocas formaban a su alrededor y creaban una pared no más alta que un niño. El suelo era llano y la hierba brotaba bajo sus pies.

Antes de poder decir porque la había llevado hasta allí, sus ojos viajaron hacia donde él los tenía y no pudo evitar dar un suspiro fuerte.

La roca frente a ellos había sido ahuecada, lo suficiente como para que en su interior cupiera un hermoso altar de madera pulida y tallado a mano. En el descansaban los inciensos, sus recipientes de ofrendas y su campana. Si bien estaba vacío, el estante más grande llevaba varios ganchos pequeños de plata, a la espera de nombres.

Sin pensarlo, Hikari se llevó ambas manos a la boca para evitar sollozar como una niña al darse cuenta de lo que era. Ya no le importaba el frío a su alrededor o el canto del arroyo a pocos metros.

Era el altar que nunca había llegado a hacer para ellos.

-Escuché lo que dijiste en la cena- dijo entonces Fugaku- escuché cada palabra. Puedo ser un hombre estricto, Hikari, pero no soy un monstruo. Mandé a construir este altar para tí apenas me enteré de la noticia, sabía que no podrías hacerlo tu misma.

Ella hizo todo lo que pudo para contener las lágrimas pero no lo logró. No recordaba haber llorado por su familia y amigos aunque Itachi le había dicho que lo había hecho durante dos días cuando la encontró. Aún así, esta era la primera vez que lloraba por ellos y era consciente de cada lágrima. Se sintió bien, por un momento, eran ella y su desdicha. Una sensación que no se había permitido sentir por el miedo a derrumbar todo lo que había logrado en esas semanas.

Pero por algún motivo, con su suegro a su lado y quien también era su familia, se sintió segura de descargar todo el dolor que la había ahogado hasta el punto de no saber si se mantenía respirando o no.

-No te culpo por quedarte. Hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar- continuó él- mis hijos están allí afuera luchando por todos. Tu y yo tenemos que quedarnos aquí y esperar. Así se dieron las cosas y no hay nada que podamos cambiar.

-Yo…- quiso abrazarlo, llorar en su hombro y agradecerle esas palabras tan significativas. Se limitó a sonarse la nariz y controlar su llanto nuevamente- yo esperaré. Este altar me ayudará a soportar el tiempo, Fugaku Sama. No tengo palabras para agradecerle en este momento.

En ese momento, le extendió la caja que había llevado consigo todo el rato y ella lo tomó con manos temblorosas por el frío y la emoción. Era de madera oscura y sin dibujos, pero tan brillante que podía ver la luna reflejada en el.

-Son las tablillas con los nombres de tus familiares- anunció él- por favor, avísame si falta alguno, te lo haré tallar en cuanto pueda.

Hikari estuvo a punto de volver a llorar pero se contuvo, sabía que no era el momento. Apretó la caja contra su pecho y sonrió suavemente. Él estaba igual de serio, pero su mirada había dejado de ser tan dura y ahora la miraba con algo que parecía ser compasión o entendimiento.

-Le estoy realmente agradecida. No tengo palabras, Fugaku Sama.

-No las necesitas.

El hombre esperó pacientemente y en silencio a que ella colocara las tablillas en su lugar y a pesar del frío, no insistió en que se apurara. Hikari tocó la campana al terminar y ofreció como ofrenda unas pequeñas flores que él le alcanzó cuando la vió buscar a su alrededor.

Al finalizar el ritual, ambos subieron la pequeña escalera y caminaron en el sendero del jardín.

Hikari no pensó más en Sasuke e Itachi, al menos no esa vez. Era el momento de llorar a su familia, esa que perdió en un abrir de cerrar de ojos y con el ruido incesante del motor de los aviones en sus oídos.

Esa noche lloró por su familia en compañía de Fugaku, aquel que ahora la aceptaba como una hija más y la acompañó en su dolor durante la fría noche.

Y ambos esperaron. A la noche y a aquellos que amaban.


	3. Lágrimas

Hikari se encontraba rezando en su altar oculto, en el jardín de la casa Uchiha, como lo hacía cada mañana desde que llegó.

La joven Youkai se sentía cómoda allí pero en el altar, con los nombres de su familia grabados en la bella madera de las placas, se sentía verdaderamente a salvo y en su hogar.

Afortunadamente y al contrario de sus sospechas, la familia de su prometido la había recibido de manera cálida y fraternal, incluso el aparentemente imperturbable Fugaku. Aunque el vacío que habían dejado en la casa ambos hermanos era palpable en cada rincón, era evidente de como se esforzaban por lograr que eso no los desanimara. Hikari también hacía su parte, ayudando a Mikoto con el cuidado de la casa y el jardín. Hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no mostrarse desanimada, después de todo, no era la única que sufría la ausencia de sus seres amados y no le serviría de nada la tristeza.

Fugaku, si bien raras veces hablaba con ella desde su reunión en el jardín, se aseguraba de que no mostrara debilidad frente a los demás. Probablemente buscaba hacer de ella la líder del clan Youkai que necesitaban en esos tiempos que corrían y una esposa fuerte para su hijo. Le había prohibido llorar mientras estuviera frente a otras personas y a mantener una actitud calmada y sobria. Hikari en ese momento comprendió porque admiraba tanto a la madre de Sasuke, una mujer entera a pesar que el peso de la guerra la aplastaba al igual que muchas madres en todo el País del Fuego.

Era sólo en la seguridad de su altar que Hikari se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para derramar algunas lágrimas silenciosas, pensando en el destino de las personas que conocía; aquellas de las que aún no sabía nada y aquellas a las que la guerra ya se había llevado.

La mañana no era tan fría como se esperaba, a pesar de que el invierno parecía anunciarse en el cielo sin sol y el aire gélido de la noche; sin embargo, esa mañana había sido diferente.

Razón por la que Hikari llevaba puesta yukata de colores menta y dorado, con detalles de peces en el obi bordado en hilo de seda verde esmeralda, los pliegues de la tela se formaban asimétricamente sobre su menudo cuerpo y le daban una sensación de recato y sofisticación. No vió la necesidad de abrigarse demasiado así que los delicados hombros femeninos eran besados por el sol, allí donde sus largos cabellos pálidos, que sólo estaban atados en su extremo con una cinta roja, no la cubrían.

Fue en ese bonito momento de paz con su familia, rodeada por las flores del jardín, que Hikari escuchó gritar a Mikoto Uchiha dentro de la casa.

Duró menos de un segundo pero sirvió para congelar su cuerpo más que el incipiente invierno que acosaba la mañana.

Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo teniendo en cuenta su intrincado kimono y subió presurosa las pequeñas escaleras de piedra que la devolvían al nivel del resto del patio. Sus pasos se volvieron frenéticos en el sendero rocoso que llevaba a la entrada de la casa, sus oídos atentos a un nuevo indicio de que no había escuchado mal. Estaba tan desesperada por averiguar qué sucedía que casi olvido dejar sus zapatos de tela en la entrada antes de ingresar a la casa. Ahogó una maldición y se los quitó presurosa antes de avanzar.

Todos los miedos que la acosaban en el silencio de la casa y las apariencias resurgieron en su pecho como un veneno tóxico y corrosivo. Las imágenes de Sasuke e Itachi se agolparon en su mente y en sus labios ardió el recuerdo de su último beso.

Cuando llegó al pasillo principal, el llanto de su suegra se hizo más evidente y la joven ya no tuvo más dudas. Era Mikoto, en algún lugar de la casa, sollozando de manera desconsolada y desgarradora. Hikari se llevó una mano al pecho en un intento por calmar su corazón desbocado a medida que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-No- susurró a medida que comenzaba a correr las puertas para buscar el origen del llanto- por favor...no...no.

¿Había sido Sasuke? ¿O Itachi? Quizás sólo estuvieran heridos o sus pelotones habían sido atacados. Podría soportar la espera, lo que fuera, pero no el dolor de la pérdida.

Tuvo que apoyar su mano en una de las paredes del pasillo a medida que caminaba porque el terror la estaba mareando; sentía que ya no podía respirar con normalidad y que el obi se había vuelto ridículamente apretado. Cuando al doblar la esquina que daba a la puerta de entrada, vió a la mujer arrodillada en el suelo y con una dama de compañía tratando de consolarla, ya no pudo evitar dar un gemido desesperado.

Había intentado ser fuerte y no dejar que el miedo la acosara, se lo había prometido tanto a Itachi como a ella misma y sin embargo en ese momento no pudo pensar en otra cosa que el terror que subía por su estómago y le provocaba náuseas.

¿Quién de los dos había sido?

Si no fuera por su estúpido kimono, habría corrido como una posesa hacia ella pero cuando hizo el intento de avanzar más rápido, un cuerpo grande se interpuso en su camino y unas manos fuertes la tomaron de sus delicados brazos. Hikari no se dió cuenta de quién había sido y trató de apartarlo con ambas manos sobre su pecho; fue cuando escuchó la voz de Fugaku que detuvo sus intenciones.

-Tranquila.

-Tengo que ir...Fugaku Sama. Yo…-

-Fue su sobrino, Eiji. Estaba en el Frente Oriental cuando atacaron.

Hikari lo miró por primera vez esa mañana sin importarle el lamentable estado que tenía, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus cabellos desordenados por su carrera desde el jardín trasero. Fugaku estaba realmente serio y a pesar de su expresión imperturbable, el hielo de su mirada parecía ser impenetrable.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Itachi San?...¿Ellos no…?-

-No son ellos, Hikari.

El alivio le dió tan de lleno en el pecho que agradeció ser sostenida por el Uchiha o de lo contrario, el temblor de sus piernas la habrían hecho caer. Fugaku lo notó y la sostuvo con más fuerza.

-Gracias al cielo- sollozó ella- pensé que…-

-Lo se. Ahora, seca esas lágrimas. Mikoto te necesita. Vamos- ordenó el hombre mientras la soltaba.

Hikari utilizó todo su autocontrol para detener sus lágrimas y se secó las que había derramado con la manga de su yukata.

-Mira hacia adelante- indicó él, examinando el rostro de la joven cuando ella obedeció- vas a llorar más tarde, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero ahora tienes que mantener la calma.

-Comprendo.

-Ve. Despacio.

Ella pasó a su lado con cuidado, aún sintiendo sus piernas débiles y sus brazos dormidos. El miedo seguía allí a pesar de saber que no se trataba de ninguno de los dos hermanos, pero el corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza y su mente estaba nublada.

Mikoto seguía allí, ambas manos sobre el rostro y sus largos cabellos negros desparramados y sueltos.

-Mikoto San- susurró ella agachándose a su lado y apoyando una mano temblorosa en su espalda- respire, por favor...respire hondo.

Si la mujer la había oído, no pareció importarle. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y se convulsionaba en llantos desconsolados al mismo tiempo en que balbuceaba palabras sin sentido.

-Mikoto San- insistió ella, esta vez rodeándola con ambos brazos- vayamos a su habitación, aquí hace mucho frío. Haru, ayudame, llevemosla a su recámara- pidió a la dama frente a ella.

La joven, quien también estaba al borde del llanto, se movió para ayudar a Hikari a levantarla y en su acción, la puerta principal de la casa quedó a la vista donde el hombre que seguramente le había dado la noticia permanecía de pie frente a ellas.

Hikari levantó la vista un segundo pero la bajó al instante al reconocerlo. Cabellos rubios y ojos de un profundo azul, su rostro juvenil y fresco era reconocible en toda Konoha; Naruto Uzumaki, a pesar de su característica chispa de electrizante personalidad, tampoco había podido escapar de dolor y el gris de la guerra.

No la había reconocido, de hecho, ni siquiera parecía estar mirando verdaderamente a la pobre Mikoto. Hikari rogó que no lo hiciera mientras se esforzaba por levantar a la doliente del piso de entrada, luchando contra la estrechez de su vestido. Si él decía su nombre o intentaba saludarla, estaba segura de que rompería en llanto y terminaría también en el suelo. No habían sido ninguno de los dos hermanos, pero quizás fuera cuestión de tiempo, quizás ella sería la próxima en arrancarse los cabellos en el dolor irracional de la pérdida.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza para evitar derramar lágrimas. Casi con el fantasmal temor de que Fugaku lo supiera si lo hacía y trató de salir lo más rápido posible del rango de visión del Uzumaki.

Mikoto no tenía voluntad alguna para mantenerse de pie a pesar de los suaves pedidos de las dos jóvenes que la llevaban a sus aposentos.

-Mikoto San, por favor respire- pidió Hikari, el listón rojo de su cabello se había perdído y ahora los mechones blancos caían libres sobre su rostro y entre sus ropas.

Una vez en la habitación, ambas mujeres ya cansadas por el esfuerzo, depositaron a Mikoto sobre el suave futón que había en medio de la sala.

-Haru, trae agua y un paño. También prepara un té fuerte para la señora. Apresúrate.

La jovencita asintió con rapidez, su rostro marcado por las lágrimas y la consternación, y se dirigió a la salida. Hikari respiró hondo para recobrar la calma y desvanecer los pensamientos que la convertían en una niña casi tan asustada como Haru o una persona tan triste como Naruto. Tenía que recuperar el control de sus emociones, Mikoto era lo más importante ahora.

Pero al verla, acurrucada como si fuera un niño pequeño y llorando sin consuelo alguno, realmente no sabía qué hacer en un momento así. Trató de recordar como había hecho ella para seguir adelante luego de perder a su familia pero no ayudaba en nada.

Hikari no había sido honorable ni entera en esos momentos; había llorado como esa mujer durante días y lo único que la había mantenido cuerda había sido Itachi. Itachi y su mirada imperturbable, su sonrisa casi invisible y su beso...Ese maldito beso que la habían convertido en una joven insegura de sus emociones y a su vez, capaz de soportar el peso de una guerra sobre sus hombros.

-Kami, dame fuerzas- susurró ella, arrodillándose frente a Mikoto y comenzando a despejar los cabellos negros que se le habían pegado al rostro.

Haru llegó al cuarto cargando una vasija con agua y un paño blanco de lino sumergido. Con mucho cuidado lo dejó al lado de Hikari quien comenzó a escurrir el paño con fuerza.

-Iré a preparar el té, señorita- se excusó antes de irse. La joven pudo oír sus pies descalzos deslizarse presurosos por la madera del pasillo y el sonido de perdió luego de unos segundos.

El silencio devoró la habitación tan repentinamente que Hikari podía oír sus latidos furiosos rebotando en sus oídos. Mikoto parecía haber perdido energías para llorar porque Hikari no la escuchó llorar tan fuerte, dejando escapar sollozos casi silenciosos y ahogados. Decidió de que ese momento era el más oportuno para intentar hablarle y con el paño ahora húmedo en su mano, comenzó a lavar el rostro congestionado de la Uchiha.

-Mikoto San- musitó- respire hondo. Por la nariz y luego exhale por la boca. Le ayudará con el dolor que siente en el pecho.

La voz tranquila de la joven y sus suaves caricias en el brazo femenino parecieron surtir algo de efecto, Hikari notó que la tensión que encontraba bajo su mano comenzaba a ceder y fue entonces que la escuchó exhalar profundamente.

-Muy bien, eso está muy bien- la animó- siga así.

Los dioses eran testigos de cuánto entendía su dolor. Por momentos era tan fuerte que se olvidaba de respirar, en esos minutos sólo podía escuchar los aviones que pasaban sobre ellos y el llanto de su hermano pequeño entre los miles de escombros.

El horror de la guerra trasmutaba su veneno en todas las maneras en que podía, en personas como Mikoto y ella, era espera, la espera de saber si persona amada nunca volverá.

La mujer obedeció las suaves indicaciones de Hikari para tranquilizarse, aunque seguía derramando lágrimas silenciosas. Ella continuó secándolas con paciencia, susurrando palabras dulces y ayudándola a sincronizar su respiración con la de ella.

No se había dado cuenta de las exclamaciones furiosas que se escuchaban a pocos metros de donde ella se encontraban. Eran definitivamente las voces de Fugaku y Naruto y era evidente de que estaban teniendo una discusión acalorada.

 _-"Les advertí que no se acercaran demasiado a la vanguardia si el Capitán Nara atacaba en el Frente Oriental ¡Se los advertí, Uzumaki!"_

 _-"¿Acaso cree que no intenté persuadirlos? ¿Está loco? Sasuke no quiso escucharme y se llevó a Eiji y Chouji con él. Shikamaru apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ellos ya se habían ido."_

 _-"Ese maldito crío va a escucharme en la reunión. Maldito sean los Nara y su falta de autoridad ¿Cómo se atreve Sasuke a desobedecerme de esa manera? ¿Primero el irresponsable de Itachi y ahora esto? Sasuke deberá lidiar con las consecuencias, deberá soportar el peso de la muerte de Eiji, alguien de su misma sangre…-"_

-Eiji...mi pobre niño- sollozó Mikoto y Hikari supo que podía escucharlos también- mi hermana debe estar devastada. Era un niño tan dulce…-

-Mikoto San, usted es una mujer valiente, muy valiente. Trate de calmarse…-

La discusión no cesaba y por un momento Hikari tuvo ganas de gritar. Las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente apenas escuchó el nombre de Sasuke. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría herido? Lo dudaba. Si hubiera sido así, Fugaku habría preguntado más por él. Pero aún así quería escuchar más lo que decían, y por el otro lado, rogaba que se callaran de una buena vez.

Mikoto comenzó a llorar nuevamente, con más fuerza, al darse cuenta del tema que discutían y Hikari la rodeó con ambos brazos para mostrarle que no estaba sola.

Los dos hombres parecían no darse cuenta del escándalo que estaban haciendo y que ellas podían oírlos perfectamente. Al no ver que la mujer se calmara, se le ocurrió probar con otra cosa:

 _Los cerezos en el jardín saludan el amanecer_

 _Sus ramas parecen llamas en su luz_

 _Aquí es donde yo espero ver_

 _La silueta imponente del guerrero Nobu._

 _Entre las hojas de Otoño yo aguardé_

 _En las nieves de Invierno fuí el fuego_

 _Los árboles son testigos de que te esperé_

 _Oh, guerrero Nobu de mis sueños._

La voz de Hikari llenó el vacío de la habitación y cortó con el sollozo de Mikoto y los gritos de los dos hombres en la casa. Cerró los ojos mientras cantaba; una canción que era típica en su Villa. Las prosas hablaban del gran guerrero Nobu, que se había enamorado de una mujer tan delicada como una flor. Ella lo había esperado durante años bajo las hojas de los cerezos que había al sur de Konoha; esperando por su gran guerrero, que se convertía en un simple hombre cuando estaba en sus brazos.

Hikari adoraba esa canción. Desde pequeña había entonado sus melodías mientras su madre la arropaba en la cama. Hacerlo siempre le daba una suerte de melancolía al principio, ahora, tenía un significado muy diferente en su pecho.

 _Mi guerrero sabe que es amado_

 _Usa mi corazón para luchar_

 _Se lo ha llevado por mi comando_

 _Y así tendrá esperanza en la paz._

Hikari se dió cuenta de que su corazón era usado por dos hombres, uno a cada lado del País del Fuego y que sólo podía sentarse a esperar por su regreso. Sabiendo que sólo uno tenía el derecho de reclamarla y nada podría hacer para evitarlo.

Sasuke Uchiha era el hombre en el que ella debía pensar al cantar esa canción. Ella lo había adorado desde la infancia e incluso con el mundo en guerra, sabía que sería lo correcto pertenecer a él. Ese joven había vivido junto a ella muchos secretos y sentimientos; había aprendido a entender su orgullo y su testarudez.

Pero Itachi se había llevado algo de ella también. Algo que le dejaba un vacío antinatural en el pecho, allí donde debía estar su corazón.

El dolor la atravesó, feroz como un cuchillo y tuvo que dejar de cantar.

Amaba a Itachi; de una manera tan desgarradora que sólo podía pensar en un amor insano y pasional. Y sabía que él también lo hacía, casi tan enloquecedoramente como ella. Las palabras, las miradas y la seguridad que experimentaba a su lado; todo tenía sentido cuando admitía sus verdaderos sentimientos.

¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? Era impura y deshonrosa por amar a un hombre que no era su prometido. Era una cínica y una hipócrita por pretender que Sasuke era al único que esperaba con desesperación.

La culpa había sido otro veneno con el que esa guerra la había golpeado.

Un golpe seco de la puerta la hizo sobresaltarse y cuando se volteó para mirar, Haru estaba entrando con una pequeña bandeja y dos tazas pequeñas. Hikari bajó la mirada para observar a Mikoto y se dió cuenta de que se había quedado dormida.

Si bien la discusión entre Naruto y Fugaku continuaba, el cansancio pareció ganarle y ahora su respiración era más tranquila y sus rasgos más relajados. Hikari hizo un pedido mudo a la jovencita para que le trajera una manta y ambas la cubrieron con cuidado de no despertarla.

-¿Se siente bien, señorita? se ve muy pálida- susurró Haru- le he traído té para ayudarla.

Ella sonrió, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no mostrar nada más que tranquilidad.

-Te lo agradezco. Pero primero, será mejor dejarla descansar. Vayamos al pasillo.

Teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, las dos jóvenes salieron al pasillo principal, donde los gritos de los varones era aún más notorios. Hikari contuvo el deseo de apoyarse en la pared y descansar; toda la tensión que había generado en esos pocos minutos la dejaron débil y podía sentir sus piernas temblar en el esfuerzo de estar parada. Haru la observaba, aún sosteniendo la bandeja con las pequeñas tazas, ya no muy segura de que hacer. A Hikari no le importaba mucho las etiquetas en cuanto al trato con los sirvientes y fue por eso que no tuvo reparos en hablarle con un tono amable:

-La que no se ve bien eres tú, Haru ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina y te preparas un té tu también? Lo necesitas.

La jovencita pareció nerviosa ante el pedido. Hikari, sin embargo, no se inmutó. Tomó la bandeja que ella llevaba en las manos y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Yo le llevaré el té a los señores, sería una lástima desperdiciarlo. Adelante, ve.

-Señorita, no se si…-

-Creeme, necesito hacer algo para tranquilizarme y tu necesitas descansar de este golpe. Fugaku Sama no lo sabrá, lo prometo.

Haru pareció aceptar mejor esas palabras porque dejó escapar varias lágrimas antes de asentir con la cabeza. Hikari pensó vagamente que ella pudo haber tenido alguna clase de relación con Eiji y por eso la noticia la había afectado tanto; su conclusión sólo ayudaba a que sus propios miedos se intensificaran pero fue cuidadosa de no demostrarlo. Con una leve inclinación, Haru abandonó el pasillo, ambas manos en su rostro y un llanto casi inaudible.

Hikari suspiró. Sus dedos aferraron con fuerza los bordes de la bandeja de madera que llevaba las tazas. Sabía que iba a meterse en un lío, sabía que probablemente sería seriamente reprendida por intervenir de esa manera.

Pero cuando escuchó a Naruto exclamar furioso contra el Uchiha, con Mikoto dormida a pocos pasos de donde se encontraban, no necesitó demasiado coraje para caminar hacia la puerta del despacho y golpear la puerta con insistencia.

Ambos hombres callaron al instante y ella lo tomó como una indicación de que podía entrar. Con una mano y teniendo cuidado de no tirar la bandeja, corrió la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la que debía.

Fugaku parecía que iba a matar a alguien en cualquier momento y si bien se mantenía serio, ella pudo ver el fuego en sus ojos. Naruto, en cambio, parecía estar encendido por completo, su rostro congestionado por el enojo. El azul de sus ojos chocaron con los de ella y el exabrupto pareció calmarlo un poco.

-¿Hikari Chan?- preguntó asombrado.

Como lo sospechó, no la había reconocido en la entrada de la casa y ella lo agradeció mentalmente; no estaba lista para hablarle en ese momento y aunque tampoco lo hacía ahora, tenía que calmar de algún modo todo el alboroto que estaban armando.

-Habla, Hikari- ordenó Fugaku con voz queda- estamos en una reunión. Sé breve.

-Mikoto San está ahora descansando en la habitación de al lado. Agradecería que no levantaran tanto la voz- lo dijo en un tono firme, para nada relacionado con su estado de ánimo actual.

Fué un mal comienzo; Fugaku no aceptaría esa clase de actitud en en su casa, pero Hikari sabía que fue suficiente para hacerle entender que no era el único que estaba sufriendo en ese momento. Como si quisiera pedir disculpas por su atrevimiento, levantó la bandeja que llevaba en las manos.

-Y les traje un poco de té- dijo, esta vez mucho más amable, luego de la tensión que habían dejado sus palabras anteriores- creo que ambos necesitan calmarse.

Hikari creyó por un instante que Fugaku iba a gritarle por su osadía, frente a Naruto y para que lo oyeran todos en la casa.

Sin embargo, los tres se encontraban estáticos en el despacho, esperando que de alguna manera la tensión desapareciera. Si hubiera sido por ella, habría salido corriendo de allí; pero pensó en Mikoto y en lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo como para añadirle una discusión entre su esposo y el mejor amigo de su hijo.

Naruto parecía ser el más consternado de los dos, al darse cuenta de que su explosivo carácter había afectado aún más a Mikoto; su mirada bajó al suelo, con una mezcla de vergüenza e ira contenida.

Fugaku, como siempre, parecía inmutado.

-Tiene razón, Uzumaki. Este no es el momento. Ve a tu casa a descansar, vienes de un largo viaje. Mañana te quiero aquí temprano para que me des un reporte detallado de como está mi hijo y el resto del pelotón.

-Si, señor- fue todo lo que respondió el joven.

-Eso es todo. Hikari, vete.

Ella asintió, sintiéndose menos valiente que cuando entró y se dió la vuelta para retirarse, los pasos de Naruto tras ella segundos después.

-Hikari Chan…-

Ella cerró los ojos y aceleró el paso. Escucharlo le hacía recordar los tiempos en los que era feliz junto a Sasuke, ignorando por completo la guerra que se avecinaba y las miradas furtivas que Itachi le dedicaba en cada reunión familiar. Habría parecido una idiota frente a ellos; riendo y bromeando cuando ambos sabían que un enfrentamiento con el País del Sonido era inminente, teniendo que pretender frente a ella que las cosas iban bien, que los planes de casamiento no ser verían afectados, que Naruto sería el padrino…

-Hikari...espera…-

Un tiempo en el que ella juraba amar a un solo hombre, sin saber que pronto derramaría lágrimas por otro.

La bandeja de deslizó de sus manos, rápidamente pero a los ojos de ella fue todo de manera muy lenta. El estruendo de la porcelana contra el suelo de madera la despertó de su letargo momentáneo y dió una exclamación de sorpresa. Toda la angustia que había pasado en todo ese rato explotó en su pecho y le cortó la respiración; el terror de disparó por su columna y volvió sus extremidades tan insensibles que por un momento creyó que iba a desmayarse.

Una mano del Uzumaki la tomó del brazo y la obligó a voltearse, para cuando lo hizo, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Odiaba verse débil, sobre todo frente a alguien que había visto mucho más horrores que ella en el campo de batalla; trató de secar su rostro con manos temblorosas pero no lo logró por mucho tiempo.

Naruto suspiró, parecía más de alivio que por otra cosa.

-Hikari…- susurró, dejando escapar una sonrisa tímida- ven aquí.

Ella ya no pudo contenerse más. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos y descargó todo el llanto que había luchado por guardarse. No era tan fuerte como Fugaku, no podía con el peso de la guerra como le había mostrado a Itachi. Ella era sólo una mujer, que meses atrás iba a casarse y tener una vida feliz que ahora esperaba como aquella mujer de su canción, la llegada de su gran guerrero.

Los brazos de Naruto la estrecharon con fuerza y ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho masculino, donde comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, toda la tensión de su cuerpo haciéndola temblar con cada sollozo. Sintió a Naruto apretarla mejor y un darle un casto beso en el cuero cabelludo.

-Está bien, tranquila. No te avergüences.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto…- susurró, no muy segura de porqué quería hacerlo pero algo en ella suplicaba con todas sus fuerzas ser perdonada por todas sus faltas.

-Tranquila- repitió Naruto en el abrazo- es bueno verte aquí, Hikari. Es bueno verte a salvo.

Hikari, desde que llegó a la casa Uchiha, sólo se había sentido a salvo en el altar de su familia. Y si bien Naruto no era el guerrero que ella había esperado, su abrazo y sus palabras de cariño le habían hecho sentir que pertenecía a un verdadero hogar.

Y por eso le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza mientras derramaba toda su angustia, confiando en que él soportaría la carga de ella al menos por un momento.

Se aferró como si su vida dependiera de ello a través de él.

Y Naruto no la dejó ir.

Ninguno de los dos se dejó ir.


	4. Cartas

Las promesas de Invierno que se anunciaban en la mañana se volvieron realidad pocos minutos después de que Hikari y Naruto salieron de la casa Uchiha.

La joven aún tenía su bonita nariz enrojecida por el llanto, pero el Uzumaki le había ofrecido un pañuelo para que se secara las lágrimas y enfrentara el exterior con un poco más de prolijidad. Avanzó con cuidado por el camino empedrado, su chal de hilo grueso con bordados dorados la cubrían casi por completo para protegerse del frío.

-Vas a congelarte, Naruto Kun. Déjame traerte algo de abrigo- insistió por tercera vez desde que salieron, al verlo sólo con su uniforme militar. El rubio negó con la cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Estoy bien, Hika Chan- respondió- deja de preocuparte tanto.

Ella apretó los labios, sabiendo que sólo sería una molestia si permanecía constantemente pidiendo que se abrigara. Naruto le extendió una mano para que tomara a medida que caminaban sobre la superficie resbalosa del jardín de la entrada.

-¿Adonde quieres ir?- preguntó el Uzumaki de pronto- podemos ir a comer algo caliente ¿No crees? tenía muchas ganas de verte y saber como estabas.

Hikari sonrió tímidamente y tomó con ambas manos la que Naruto le había ofrecido para darse más estabilidad.

-Claro. El viejo Ichiraku aún tiene su tienda abierta así que podemos ir allí. Estará encantado de verte.

-Extrañaba de menos al anciano. Y seguramente él también ya que era su principal consumidor- dijo Naruto dejando escapar una risita.

Ichiraku ya no era más que el recuerdo de un negocio próspero y exitoso. Pero sus puertas aún permanecían abiertas y el gusto de su ramen, icomparable.

El propietario ya era un anciano y su hija una mujer adulta pero con la misma sonrisa. No habían pasado años, pero la guerra envejecía; lo había hecho con ella y Hikari luchaba por no mirar demasiado a Naruto, temerosa de ver que también le había sucedido a él.

Cuando llegaron al puesto, a Ichiraku le costó bastante darse cuenta de que el joven hiperquinetico y gritón había vuelto a la aldea luego de un año de servicio (cuando ella escuchó eso, se quedó perpleja por unos instantes, sorprendida de que ya hubiera pasado un año desde que Sasuke se fue).

Y por otro lado, ver ese lugar de nuevo le daban ganas de llorar y no supo realmente porque; si por la nostalgia o por tristeza.

Era como si no hubiese sucedido nada, otro viaje a la aldea para pasar la noche festiva de la mano de su prometido y su mejor amigo. Luego de una cena familiar en la casa Uchiha en donde ella fingía no notar la mirada intensa que Itachi solía darle en ocasiones y la sonrisa cálida que le regalaba cuando cruzaban sus miradas.

Ichiraku estaba allí, Naruto también; pero faltaba todo en ella. Estaba rota como una muñeca de porcelana, vacía e inanimada. El cielo era gris sobre sus cabezas y la guerra asolaba los bosques.

-¿Qué te gustaría ordenar, Hika-Chan?- preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Hikari se dió cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sonrió mientras se abanicaba con una mano, como si el humo que salía del negocio fuera la causa de su molestia.

-Quizás algo simple…-

-Oh yo ya sé lo que necesita- interrumpió el rubio con tono despreocupado- ¡dame dos especiales, anciano!

Ichiraku inclinó su cabeza antes de apresurarse a la cocina a pasos maltrechos por la edad, contento de recibir en su tienda rostros familiares una vez más. Naruto ayudó a Hikari con su asiento antes de hacerlo él a su lado, dejando su sombrero del uniforme cerca de ambos y revolviendo sus cabellos rubios.

-¿Cómo has estado en la casa Uchiha? ¿Te sientes a gusto allí?- le preguntó.

Hikari asintió lentamente, sus dedos jugando con el pañuelo que él le había prestado.

-Han sido muy amables conmigo. Fugaku Sama ha hecho un altar para mi familia y de algún modo eso me ha hecho sentir más como en casa.

La sonrisa de Naruto flanqueó un poco al escucharla pero no abandonó su rostro. Hikari tenía la seguridad de que él sabía lo que había pasado y eso le hizo pensar que inevitablemente Sasuke también.

-Hika Chan- el semblante del rubio se ensombreció un poco y fijó su vista en la madera gastada que era la mesa del negocio- la verdad es que...no sé muy bien que decir.

-Está bien- respondió ella con una sonrisa- no muchas personas saben que decir y eso está bien. Tampoco soy muy buena hablando después de las tragedias.

-En realidad, tengo el presentimiento de que si hablo, terminaría diciendo cosas que lastimarían. Prefiero no decir nada en su lugar.

Hikari trató de imaginarselo; en los años en que lo conocía, realmente dudaba que Naruto realmente pudiera herir a alguien si lo quisiera. Era una de las personas más amables que conocía.

-No decir nada también servirá, Naruto Kun.

El viejo Ichiraku volvió de la cocina con una amplia sonrisa y dos cuencos grandes llenos de ramen delicioso. Apenas olerlo le causó a Hikari un hambre voraz; su estómago aún no demasiado acostumbrado a las comidas finas que se consumían en la casa Uchiha. Estaba deseosa por probar algo con más consistencia, algo más cercano a sus recuerdos felices.

Naruto lanzó un grito de triunfo y comenzó a aplaudir con alegría.

-Kami, como extrañaba esto, viejo. No he comido nada decente en meses y lo primero que tengo al llegar es el ramen de mi infancia.

-Espero que el sabor no haya cambiado demasiado- replicó Ichiraku mirándolo a ambos- los materiales bajaron un poco en calidad pero la dedicación siempre es la misma.

-¿Pero que dice, Ichiraku Sama?- contestó Hikari, Naruto ya separando sus palillos descartables para comenzar- estoy segura de que los hace tan ricos como siempre.

-Es usted muy amable, Srta- agradeció el anciano dando una pequeña inclinación- siempre trabajaré duro para mis mejores clientes. Muchas gracias.

Se retiró con cierto trabajo de la mesa, Naruto ya había empezado a comer con ímpetu a pesar de que la comida se notaba caliente. La joven nunca dejaba de sorprenderse con la pasión desmedida que ese joven tenía por la comida en general pero sobre todo por el ramen.

-¿Siempre le dice eso a sus clientes?- preguntó en voz baja.

El rubio soltó una risita y asintió.

A ella le parecía casi irreal el hecho de que Naruto estuviera tan sonriente; tenían una guerra pisandole los talones e incluso a algunos (como a Hikari) ya habían sido aplastados por ella. Pero verlo allí sonriendo le hacía pensar que los horrores quizás no fueran tan grandes como los imaginaba, un poco de esperanza entre tanta soledad avasallante sobre Konoha.

-Cuéntame- pidió la joven- ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que veo a un amigo.

Naruto sonrió amargamente.

-No estamos en un tiempo en donde podamos hablar de cosas triviales ó felices. De todo lo que podemos hablar es de la guerra.

Hikari asintió, posando una mano en el brazo del rubio y apretando suavemente.

-Háblame de la guerra, entonces.

Naruto dejó los palillos al costado del cuenco dando un suspiro y la miró a los ojos. Por primera vez desde que lo vió frente a Mikoto esa mañana, la tristeza en sus ojos azules se hizo notar.

-No estamos ganando, Hikari- dijo seriamente- ahora nos encontramos en una especie de paz en la que ellos no presionan y nosotros tratamos de unir fuerzas. Tengo el presentimiento de que preparan algo peor que lo que vienen haciendo hasta ahora y me aterra pensar que Konoha pueda ser el blanco de eso.

-No creo que puedan llegar a Konoha tan rápido- replicó ella aunque sabía que no tenía pruebas para determinar eso- tenemos buenos soldados, soldados como tú.

Naruto sonrió nuevamente y puso su mano sobre la que Hikari mantenía en su brazo.

-Me idealizas demasiado- contestó- no soy el soldado valiente de las canciones que tú piensas. Hago lo que puedo. Estar allí…-sus palabras murieron en su garganta pero luego pareció reponerse- sé que puedes entender a lo que me refiero.

-Sí- musitó ella- no necesitas decir más.

-Todos estamos igual. Lo de Eiji fue una de las muchas pérdidas con las que tuvimos que lidiar. Quise venir yo personalmente a decírselo a Mikoto Sama.

-Sé que cuando se sienta mejor, agradecerá tu gesto.

Naruto sonrió antes de soltar su mano y seguir con su comida. Hikari lo observó un momento; nunca, desde que conocía a Sasuke, había tenido la oportunidad de pasar con él un tiempo a solas. Era el mejor amigo de su prometido después de todo, ella conocía al rubio en los momentos en que los amigos se reunían en fiestas de la aldea. Ahora estaba cenando con él en un negocio que solían frecuentar antes los tres juntos. La guerra realmente había dado vuelta todo en la vida de las personas y no parecía querer dar muestras de terminar aún.

Y ella seguía sin saber que hacer con lo que sentía, por Sasuke y por Itachi, por todo lo que aún debía decidir sobre su vida.

-Naruto Kun- dijo ella mientras lo veía tomar un poco de agua- ¿Cómo...está Sasuke?

Naruto sonrió a medida que dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa, era una bonita sonrisa, formaba hoyuelos en sus mejillas y hacía que su rostro se viera más luminoso.

-Me preguntaba porqué no lo habías dicho antes-le respondió.

Ella bajó la mirada, avergonzada. No era que no le importara,se moría de ganas de saber desde que lo vió pero por algún motivo, recién en ese momento pudo juntar valor para hacerlo.

-Lo sé, lo siento. Es que...venías de darle una noticia terrible a Mikoto Sama, no quería parecer insensible pensando sólo en Sasuke.

No sabía si creía del todo en esas palabras pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió y no sonaba tan ilógico.

-Él está bien- respondió Naruto- todo este asunto realmente lo hizo probarse como el hijo Uchiha que es. Lo está haciendo bien, bueno, tan bien como puede manejarlo alguien joven. Es algo que Fugaku Sama aún no entiende o quizás no tolere de sus hijos ¿sabes? esto de tener emociones en una guerra...pero yo creo que si perdemos la humanidad, no seremos tan diferentes a los enemigos que nos atacan.

-Los dioses son testigos de que tienes toda la razón- dijo ella.

-Te extraña- continuó- no lo dice, claro; es demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo. Pero lo hace. Puedo notarlo en la manera en que a veces se queda mirando algo fijamente y simplemente sé que no está allí sino que está contigo.

Hikari sintió una punzada en el pecho, voraz e intensa. También lo extrañaba, mucho; y saber que él también lo hacía le daba un alivio inmenso así como también una culpa tremenda. Ella también extrañaba a Itachi, tanto que le dolía. Naruto dejó su plato terminado en la mesada dando un suspiro de satisfacción y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Agradezco que al menos, pude darle buenas noticias a alguien en mi regreso de la batalla.

La joven sonrió, contagiada por la luz que irradiaban los ojos del Uzumaki, siempre tan llenos de esperanza sin importar los tiempos que corrían. Hikari quiso creerle, quiso decirle que le agradecía con el alma las palabras de consuelo, la compañía. Pero sólo pudo asentir tontamente, temiendo ponerse a llorar ahí mismo.

-Vamos- insistió el rubio- cuando termines de comer, te llevaré de nuevo a la casa Uchiha; quizás Mikoto Sama siga necesitando de tu ayuda.

Ambos dejaron la tienda de Ichiraku poco después del mediodía, Naruto se había puesto su sombrero y ofrecía su brazo a Hikari para que ella lo tomara y evitara resbalar entre las baldosas. Caminaron en silencio, disfrutando del día soleado a pesar del frío y la tranquilidad de las calles a su alrededor. Parecía mentira que esa fuera la Konoha bulliciosa y alegre que Hikari recordaba hace un año atrás; ahora apenas se veían personas trabajando en los negocios (los pocos que estaban abiertos) y todo era gris y sucio a pesar de la luz del sol sobre sus cabezas.

Naruto también parecía notarlo, pero al menos, parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar que eso lo lastimara. Ella sabía, en lo poco que lo conocía, que siempre había sido así de alegre y el pensarlo le dieron ganas de protegerlo de cualquier cosa que pudiera herirlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo puedes quedarte?- le preguntó.

-El tiempo que el Hokage decida- respondió el joven- mañana debo ir a verlo luego de hablar con Fugaku Sama. Él me dirá qué es lo que necesita que haga aquí antes de volver.

-Por favor, dímelo en cuanto lo sepas.

Naruto la miró unos segundos a los ojos, ella en ese momento se dió cuenta de lo especialmente azules que eran.

-Claro, Hika Chan.

Las puertas de la Casa Uchiha estaban abiertas para dar al jardín delantero, no tan ornamentado como el del interior. Ella sabía que solían cerrarla en la noche pero usualmente ese sector permanecía abierto la mayor parte del día. No había nadie allí y la casa parecía estar sumida en el silencio absoluto; de pronto Hikari se sintió ansiosa por entrar, sabiendo que allí dentro tendría que volver a lidiar con el dolor de Mikoto y el enojo de Fugaku. El tiempo con Naruto se le había antojado demasiado poco para todos los días de angustia que había vivido últimamente.

-Aquí te dejo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa- de verdad me gustó mucho pasar tiempo contigo. Me gustaría que, si puedo quedarme un poco más en la aldea, lo repitamos ¿Qué dices?

-Me encantaría, Naruto Kun.

El rubio asintió mientras parecía buscar algo en su bolsillo delantero del saco.

-Tengo algo para tí.

El corazón de la joven volvió a dar un doloroso latido, intuyendo de qué podría tratarse. Se quedó quieta frente a él, un poco más alta ahora ya que estaba sobre el escalón de la entrada a la casa y Naruto no la había subido.

Cuando sacó de su bolsillo un sobre, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

-Él sabía que estabas en la casa de sus padres- dijo extendiendo la carta- y me pidió que te diera esto si te veía. Perdona que no lo hice antes, las circunstancias fueron otras.

Hikari extendió su mano temblorosa para tomar el sobre gastado; era como algo irreal entre sus dedos, como si el alma o la esencia de Sasuke estuviera en un pedacito de papel frente a ella y tuviera que conformarse con esa realidad suya mientras pudiera.

Tenía miedo, irracional y desalentador miedo oprimiendo su pecho; casi tan fuerte como lo vivió esa mañana en el jardín y escuchó el grito desgarrador de Mikoto.

-Gracias- dijo con calma.

-Él estará bien, Hika Chan- dijo Naruto, de pronto tomando la mano con la que ella sostenía la carta- no dejaré que nada le pase. Te lo prometo.

Hikari vió por un segundo, cómo una lágrima caía sobre las manos entrelazadas y se dió cuenta de que no había podido contener las lágrimas que la ahogaban.

-Lo sé, confío en tí- susurró mirándolo- también tienes que prometerme que vas a mantenerte a salvo.

Naruto le sonrió.

-Lo prometo. Te veré pronto.

Hikari asintió antes de soltarlo suavemente y comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada con sumo cuidado de no resbalarse. Naruto la vió en silencio, cómo el precioso cabello suelto bailaba a sus espaldas y formando un velo mágico en la brisa invernal. Desde esa mañana que lo llevaba así, su listón rojo había caído al suelo en el momento que Mikoto desplomó sus fuerzas y tuvo que llevarla a la recámara. Él lo había visto.

Y ahora llevaba ese mismo listón en su bolsillo, como un tesoro prohibido, algo inalcanzable.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Hikari se encontraba al lado de Mikoto quien aún dormía, una taza de té ya frío a su lado y una carta apretada a su pecho.

Tenía miedo de leerla, miedo de que al verla reconociera la letra de Sasuke y se largara a llorar como loca al lado de su suegra. Su mente sabía que debía esperar para leerla pero no quería hacerlo, no era físicamente capaz de esperar a la noche y ver la carta en el silencio de su habitación. Había esperado por mucho algo de él, incluso en su villa donde no obtuvo nada.

Abrió la carta con manos temblorosas pero procurando no hacer demasiado ruido y despertar a Mikoto. La carta era pequeña, pero eso a ella no le importaba; Sasuke no era un hombre de muchas palabras de todos modos:

 _Querida Hikari:_

 _Escuchar lo que le sucedió a tu villa casi me mata; no recuerdo mucho de lo que dije en ese momento pero sé que no fue algo que pueda ayudarte._

 _Lo que más me enoja es que no puedo estar allí contigo para abrazarte; me enoja no poder ser el hombre que necesitas en éste momento ó para empezar, el que podría haber evitado lo que te sucedió._

 _Te he extrañado mucho, aún lo hago. Pensé que mi honor de Uchiha, ese del que tanto habla mi padre y mi hermano, harían algo para mermar mi falta de tí pero no está funcionando. Cada día te extraño un poco más, tengo miedo de que eso me haga olvidar el propósito por el que estoy aquí._

 _Lamento no haber enviado cartas antes, lo lamento como muchas otras cosas que no te dije antes de partir. Pero sabes que nunca hago las cosas cuando debo y el silencio muchas veces me condena._

 _Espero que sigas allí, esperando por mí; yo aún debo quedarme aquí defendiendo lo que más amo._

 _Aunque no suela decirlo._

 _Mantén ocupado al tonto de Naruto en el tiempo en que esté allí. Ha pasado por cosas difíciles, Hikari, cuídalo como él lo hace conmigo aquí en el campo de batalla._

 _Pienso en tus ojos. Es algo sin sentido, ésta carta, quiero decir. No me gusta divagar, pero pienso en tus ojos y en como brillan a la luz del amanecer. Espero que el tiempo nos ayude a que eso nos pase de nuevo. Quiero creer que puedo lograrlo._

 _Debo irme. Ahora que vuelvo a mirar, la carta es tan corta y tú deberías tener más consuelo de mi parte. Deseo mucho poder dártelo, no te imaginas cuánto. Pero soy hijo de mi padre._

 _Volveré a escribirte._

 _PD: Es curioso, acabo de darme cuenta de que no dije lo que me moria por decirte desde que empecé. Te amo, Hikari. Te amo y eso hace que todo esto sea un poco menos dificil._

 _Tuyo, Sasuke._

-Los dioses tengan piedad- sollozó ella de pronto, las últimas palabras calando tan hondo en su pecho que se quedó sin aire- no permitan que lo pierda.

Quería gritar, tanto como lo había hecho Mikoto horas atrás; quería tirarse en el suelo a llorar porque extrañar demasiado la estaba matando. Era como un cuchillo abriéndose paso en ella y llenándola de un vacío tan espantoso que le hacía pensar que quedaría demente de tanta angustia.

Se dejó caer al suelo, carta aún apretada contra su pecho y se obligó a reprimir sus sollozos desconsolados pero sin poder evitar las lágrimas que caían sin manera de detenerlas. Cerró los ojos, rogando sumirse en la inconciencia en algún momento y olvidar por unas horas toda la devastación que había sufrido en su vida en ese corto lapso de tiempo.

Fue tan así, que no escuchó el movimiento de la mujer a su lado, demasiado ocupada en querer callar los gritos que retumbaban en su mente. De pronto, unos brazos delgados la abrazaron y la atrajeron contra su pecho; el perfume de cerezos que Mikoto siempre usaba en sus cabellos le entró de golpe en la nariz y la motivó a llorar un poco más fuerte, sintiéndose más segura.

-" _Los cerezos en el jardín saludan el amanecer"-_ musitó en el silencio la voz de Mikoto-" _Sus ramas parecen llamas en su luz. Aquí es donde yo espero ver, la silueta imponente del guerrero Nobu._ "

Hikari se abrazó a la mujer con fuerza, tratando de recordar el resto de la canción que tanto adoraba escuchar de pequeña. Los brazos de Mikoto se sentían como los de una madre, seguros, cálidos _como en casa._

Le había escrito una carta.

Aún la llevaba; si tocaba el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones encontraría el sobre doblado allí. Era casi como un amuleto que lo acompañaba a todos lados, entre bosques y playas, campos de batalla y pueblos desiertos.

Itachi sólo la había escrito en una noche de insomnio (una de muchas, ultimamente) pero dudaba qué haría con eso. Ahora la tenía siempre con él, como un recordatorio de las cosas que debía salvar de esa guerra y quizás también, de él mismo.

 _Hikari:_

 _Quiero hacerte tantas preguntas pero la distancia me impide hacerlo en persona. ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿Duermes cómoda allí? ¿Qué tal te trata el invierno? Espero que tengas un poco más de paz allí; una ironía teniendo en cuenta el embrollo en el que estamos._

 _Hikari, de verdad me pregunto si eres feliz allí, de hecho no logro pensar en otra cosa que no sea esa. También me pregunto si recuerdas el beso que nos dimos, yo sí lo hago._

 _Salvaste mi vida con ese beso._

 _Me hiciste darme cuenta de muchas cosas que me asustan de mí mismo; el hecho de amarte tan intensamente es una de esas cosas._

 _Te amo, Hikari. Los dioses son testigos de que he intentado no tener estos sentimientos por tí pero fue tarde cuando me dí cuenta de que en cada reunión familiar sólo podía pensar en verte, de escuchar tu risa o admirar cómo tus mejillas tenían ese color tan bonito cuando te reías demasiado._

 _Me moría por dentro cuando Sasuke tomaba tu mano y yo sabía que era feliz de tenerte. Porque sabes que por Sasuke daría mi vida pero por tí ya estaba muriendo._

 _Pero, como te dije antes, tu beso me salvó la vida. Porque me dí cuenta de que sí lo hiciste es porque algo en nosotros es correspondido. No me puedo quitar la calidez de tus labios en este invierno atroz que asola el campamento en el que estoy._

 _Tu amor me dió fuerzas, me dió la posibilidad de sentir que ganar esta guerra te tendrá a salvo. No me importa si al final de esto no eres mía; me basta con verte sonreír._

 _Me pregunto si eso será suficiente para mí._

 _Te amo, más que a cualquier otro miedo, más que a mi vida. Me gustaría poder decírtelo, pero sólo me queda esta carta._

 _Una que no leerás de todos modos._

 _Siempre tuyo, Itachi._


	5. Sueños

Sasuke

Estaban a diez kilómetros del pueblo cuando les llegó el olor.

Era un hedor húmedo, putrefacto y que se esparcía por las praderas como una niebla espesa en todas direcciones.

Las planicies pacíficas atiborradas de hierba amarillenta y reseca por el invierno, sin rastros de árboles o arbustos que otorgasen refugio, no hacían más que evidenciar el olor; haciéndose imposible de ignorar.

Sasuke avanzaba a paso de marcha, el aroma ya pegado a su nariz pero buscando no darle importancia; buscaba distracción en el confort que le ofrecía el peso de su arma en las manos, el ligero entumecimiento que venía de sus dedos luego de varias horas de sostenerla en la misma posición. No pensaba en los kilómetros que lo esperaban ni en los que dejó atrás sino que se mantenía en el camino que transitaba en ese momento, sin pensar.

Porque él sabía lo que le esperaba en el pueblo, la naturaleza de esa calma en la pradera a pesar de haber varias líneas de ferrocarril alrededor del pelotón que indicaban actividad; pero sobre todo, sabía que el País del Sonido había pasado por allí y la devastación que venía con ellos.

Hacia tiempo que había dejado de ser el crío que jugaba con espadas de madera en la villa de su familia; había sido educado como un soldado apenas Itachi se había hecho lo suficientemente mayor como para asistir a una academia y ser la cabeza de la familia en el futuro. Sasuke sabía que su destino como Uchiha era el de mantener a su clan en el poder usando sus dotes militares y fuerza de liderazgo.

La guerra que había estallado en el País del Fuego casi parecía ser el destino para el que su padre lo había forjado desde la infancia; como si de algún modo él supiera que un conflicto así iba a desatarse tarde o temprano.

Sí, la guerra había sido una gran oportunidad para él de demostrarle a su familia que él era digno. Al principio no era difícil, ni siquiera la despedida con Hikari aquel día en la villa Youkai un día antes de su enlistamiento. Había sido preparado para ese momento; las lágrimas que se deslizaban por el bonito rostro de su prometida apenas lo habían conmovido y elaboró unas palabras cortas para tranquilizarla y así cumplir con su deber.

En ese momento no pensaba ( _y ahora lo entendía muy bien_ ) en lo que estaba perdiendo cuando la abandonaba allí, porque él tenía el pensamiento rondando en su cabeza una y otra vez, que estaba hecho para la guerra, para sacrificar a su familia a favor de su país, ser la viva imagen de su padre y el orgullo de su hermano.

Y podría decirse que lo estaba logrando...pero estaba aterrado.

La guerra era atroz; mordía, desgarraba y escupía como las fauces de una bestia. Devolvía muerte y decidia en cada paso que daba, sus ojos eran el odio en las miradas de los enemigos, su rugido eran los llantos de las mujeres y los niños.

Sasuke pasó por esa brutalidad en numerosas ocasiones desde que comenzó el conflicto y llegó a un punto en donde arrastrarse sobre el lodo, la sangre y los cadáveres para evadir el fuego enemigo era el menor de los problemas. Casi siempre era el miedo, se impregnaban en él de adentro hacia afuera, se reflejaba en las plegarias de sus compañeros antes de la batalla y a veces olía tan fuerte como el pueblo al que se dirigían. Sasuke lo vió todo, lo vivió y lo revivió una y otra vez; se dió cuenta de cuánto extrañaba la sonrisa de Hikari y la calidez que le daban sus labios.

Sasuke era el soldado que su padre había querido que fuera, pero aún no lograba ver la gloria en todo eso.

-Atacaron primero las vías de tren- dijo de pronto su compañero, Shikamaru, a pocos pasos de él y con la mirada fija en el frente- Chouji dijo que había restos de escombros y metal cinco kilómetros al este.

Shikamaru era su mejor hombre; era buen estratega, buen soldado y un buen amigo. Desde que Naruto había tenido que volver por ordenes del Hokage, se había apoyado mucho en el Nara. No era como el Uzumaki, tampoco le confiaba tantos secretos, pero era una buen compañero; el tipo de hombre necesario en una guerra. Sasuke esperaba que pudiera ser su amigo después de que todo terminara.

-El pueblo está al menos a diez kilómetros- le respondió él- quizás lleguemos en dos horas. Avisa a los demás.

Shikamaru suspiró antes de asentir y se dió la vuelta para volver a la retaguardia.

Él no estaba seguro de qué clase de guerra había presenciado su padre o su hermano; en sus tiempos de niñez sospechaba que eran de ese tipo de contiendas fantásticas y heroicas en donde emergían entre los enemigos como encarnaciones de la justicias, serenas e imponentes. Lo que él había aprendido allí era que la espera antes de que llegaran los enemigos era espantosa y las muertes de sus compañeros, demasiado rápidas. Eiji murió llorando en sus brazos pidiendo por su madre y Naruto había sido la única persona que lo vió llorar a él de impotencia esa noche mientras los demás dormían. No había honor allí, no era el soldado que él había soñado ser; ni siquiera podía tolerar por mucho tiempo pensar que ese olor que emanaba el pueblo era el olor de los cuerpos que el País del Sonido masacró en su paso por el este. Mucho menos pensar en que ese era uno de muchos pueblos que fueron, son y serían atacados en lo que durara el conflicto.

El pueblo era en las fronteras con el País de la Niebla.

No muy grande, ahora contaminada con los efluvios de diferentes naturalezas y con la mayoría de sus casas destruidas. La población estaba más aterrorizada por la destrucción que por ver nuevamente soldados en sus tierras pero se dejaron ayudar con docilidad. Sasuke se apresuró a establecer un perímetro alrededor del pueblo y concentrar sus fuerzas en las entradas norte y sur antes de levantar campamento. Comenzó a atender a los heridos, a interrogar a los sobrevivientes y sobre todo establecer comunicaciones con la armada.

El lugar seguía humeando, seguía apestando, pero Sasuke ahora tenía puesto su semblante de capitán de escuadrón así que ignoraba todo lo que no fuesen órdenes y su trabajo al mano de sus hombres. Aún así no era ciego a las lágrimas de los ancianos ni el dolor de los moribundos, muchos de ellos aún corrían por las calles buscando a sus familias o llorando a los que ya no estaban.

Y pensar que Hikari había pasado por lo mismo sólo servía para sumirlo en la desesperación. A veces sucumbía a ese odio cuando llegaba la noche y estaba solo consigo mismo pero se obligaba a recordar que ella ahora estaba a salvo y lejos de ese horror. Dormía recordandola sonriendo, porque eso lo hacía sentirse menos asustado y una y otra vez recordaba la primera vez que la besó, la primera vez que ella le susurró que lo amaba. Se aferraba a esos recuerdos como un náufrago a la deriva de la crueldad del mundo, seguro de que tenía un lugar al que volver cuando todo ese infierno se terminara.

Pero por el momento, sólo le quedaba la guerra, sólo le quedaba enfrentar el destino para el que había sido educado desde pequeño. Itachi estaba viviendo el mismo infierno que él, Hikari también había recibido parte de esa destrucción; si él no era capaz de soportarlo no podía llamarse a sí mismo un Uchiha. Se refugiaba en el odio que sentía hacia sus enemigos para darse valor, endureciendo sus emociones, los blandos no sobrevivían la guerra y él tenía que superarla.

Alguien esperaba su regreso en Konoha.

* * *

Hikari

Reinaba una falsa prosperidad en el mercado central de Konoha.

El día anterior, el Hokage había dictaminado que ampliaba el límite de víveres que podían conseguirse durante el día, así como también el abastecimiento de productos de menor necesidad como la indumentaria fina y las especias.

A causa de eso, los mercados habían vuelto a su ajetreo normal, aunque fuera sólo por momentos; los aldeanos se apresuraban en las callejuelas para hacer las filas y conseguir un poco de té o en algunos casos, barras de chocolate.

Era una falsa prosperidad a los ojos de Hikari, era como si todos se esforzaran en pretender que la guerra aún estaba muy lejos de ellos.

Sin embargo agradecía esos pequeños tumultos en la aldea, esos momentos en los que la gente corría por las calles y sus canastos de mimbre rebosando mercadería. Hikari veía la guerra, pero allí era un poco más distinto; aún había ausencia de vendedores, de prosperidad, de personas. Pero Konoha aún seguía de pie brillante y hermosa, eso le bastaba por el momento.

Y también, Hikari agradecía poder pasar su tiempo ocupada en un paseo por el mercado central de la aldea, ayudando a Mikoto con sus cálculos y previsiones par la casa; sabía que era de gran ayuda para ella también.

Había tardado cuatro días en reponerse, en ese tiempo, Hikari había tenido que ocuparse de las tareas en las que Mikoto se desempeñaba, como correspondía a su lugar en la familia. Había sido caótico, demencial, lidiar con tantas responsabilidades y no decepcionar a Fugaku con ellos. No extrañaba su vida anterior a la guerra en la que era sólo una niña pensando en casarse pero tampoco le agradaba estar encerrada en la casa de sus suegros todo el día ocupándose de asuntos de menor relevancia. Mantener una casa era difícil, pero más lo había sido su trabajo en la villa Youkai manteniendo las raciones de comida y suministros médicos, había sido más difícil lidiar con las muertes de los suyos y la desesperación en los ojos de aquellos que la veían como una salvadora.

Y ella extrañaba la libertad que tenía en ese momento, el hecho de poder decir que sus decisiones habían hecho algo para cambiar las vidas de esas personas desesperadas como ella en medio de la guerra. En Konoha todo parecía diferente pero al mismo tiempo era como si nadie supiera que la guerra seguía desatándose más allá de sus fronteras; eso la enojaba un poco, la angustiaba, porque le hacía pensar que nadie en esa aldea se daba cuenta de las cosas que se perdían cada día, de las vidas que se iban para no volver jamás.

Transcurría su tercera semana en la casa Uchiha y Hikari, de a poco, se adaptaba a su entorno.

Las costumbres y el servicio allí no difería mucho del que tenía en su villa Youkai, pero a la joven aún le resultaba difícil no sentirse una intrusa entre tantos lujos; sin mencionar que el dolor en su pecho cada vez que recordaba a su familia crecía con el paso de los días.

Agradecía mucho poder tener un altar para llorarlos en la seguridad del jardín interior; de ese modo apaciguaba un poco el vacío que la consumía lentamente y le permitía estar algunas horas en paz, lejos de las voces en su frente. Y podía esperar. Ya sea a sus dos guerreros o sus cartas.

Pero sólo había llegado la de Sasuke. No esperaba una de Itachi, sería indecoroso, incorrecto; y así como mantenía a raya sus recuerdos de él también se esforzaba por hacerlo con sus propios sentimientos.

Demasiado tiempo sola en la casa Uchiha hacía mella en su corazón, porque en esas paredes no podía huir de sus pensamientos, de su corazón. Lo extrañaba casi tan fuerte como a Sasuke, el recuerdo de sus labios estaba marcado a fuego en los suyos, la manera en la que Itachi parecía convertirse en alguien tan frágil en su abrazo, la manera en la que él suspiró cuando ella lo besó.

Se sentía aterradoramente cercano al amor.

-Hikari ¿Qué te parecen estos dátiles para llevar a la casa?- preguntó de pronto Mikoto, devolviéndole a la realidad.

La joven se dió la vuelta para mirar a la mujer. Mikoto ese día estaba radiante con su yukata verde oliva y su chal opalino sobre sus hombros. La luz del sol en la mañana resaltaba sus rasgos angulosos y la hacía verse aún más joven; a Hikari siempre le había parecido una mujer hermosa, recordaba cuánto la admiraba cuando era pequeña. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa para observar juntas la mercadería.

-Se ven estupendos, Mikoto Sama- respondió- podríamos hacer ankos como postre esta noche.

-A Fugaku le encantará- asintió la mujer- debemos hacer algo especial para él esta noche. Está tan ocupado que apenas descansa.

-Como corresponde al líder Uchiha- " _como me corresponde a mí_ "- un postre le hará bien. Compremos un poco.

No odiaba a Fugaku. Era gracias a él que ella comenzaba a comprender de lo que ser un verdadero líder de clan se trataba. Pero le costaba reconocerlo como su líder, porque ella no era Uchiha, no aún; sin embargo se veía envuelta en costumbres y prejuicios que eran de otra familia. Se dió cuenta de hasta qué punto Sasuke significaba para ella todos esos años en los que estuvieron juntos; Sasuke era su familia, no Fugaku, no Mikoto...no Itachi.

Recibió los dátiles dando una inclinación y siguió a Mikoto hacia otra tienda, detrás de ambas iban Haru y otra sirvienta, llevando los canastos que Mikoto y Hikari no podían cargar. Ninguna de las dos jovencitas se quejó, pues el día era verdaderamente hermoso y calmo, el aire puro siempre ayudaba luego de tantos días encerradas en la casa cuidando de Mikoto.

Hikari se dió vuelta para ver que ellas estuvieran bien y sus ojos se toparon con una figura familiar entre la multitud, caminando con soltura entre los puestos, deteniéndose a charlar ocasionalmente con los aldeanos. A la joven se le antojaba fuertemente familiar, pero estando de espaldas no podía verlo con claridad.

No fue hasta que se dió vuelta que lo reconoció.

-Oh, es Naruto Kun- comentó a Mikoto mientras levantaba su brazo para saludarlo.

Le alegraba verlo, desde que había llegado no volvía a verlo con frecuencia, se pasaba gran parte del tiempo en el despacho de Fugaku y si no era así, en el despacho del Hokage. Estaba comenzando a extrañar la promesa de un paseo juntos pero no era tan egoísta como para pedirlo; no con lo mucho que escaseaban las cosas.

-Naruto Kun- volvió a exclamar con su mano extendida, algo dificultoso de hacer debido a su yukata rosada ceñida al cuerpo.

El chico no la escuchó primero pero luego de insistir una tercera vez, sus ojos se fijaron en las dos mujeres y luego sonrió al reconocerlas. Hikari tomó a Mikoto del brazo protectoramente, sabiendo que quizás verlo pudiera afectarla un poco, aún así confiaba en la entereza de la mujer, pudiendo soportar tantas cosas desde que inició la guerra, quién sabe si mucho antes de eso también.

-Mikoto Sama, Hika Chan- saludó Naruto con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a ambas de las manos suavemente- es lindo verlas paseando por la aldea.

Hikari sonrió, contagiada por la sonrisa amplia de Naruto casi rivalizando con el brillo del sol sobre sus cabezas. Era imposible mantenerse seria frente a Naruto y ella se aferraba a esa alegría para no pensar en sus miedos, por lo que siempre trataba de hablarle al Uzumaki cuando se lo encontraba en la aldea aunque nunca tenían el tiempo suficiente para volver a reunirse como la primera vez.

Y Hikari lo extrañaba, por más tonto que eso sonara; porque en ese lugar Naruto se había vuelto algo familiar que le recordaba a los viejos tiempos y podía ser ella. Con Naruto no tenía que aparentar se fuerte ni compasiva, ni la líder de un clan extinto.

-Naruto- dijo Mikoto con dulzura, sin soltar la mano de Naruto antes de darle un ligero apretón- pensé que ya habían vuelto al este.

-El Hokage necesita que lo ayude con algunas cosas. Pero no me queda mucho aquí probablemente.

El pecho de Hikari se estrujó por el dolor, su corazón comenzando a latir con fuerza al escuchar sus palabras. La incertidumbre de cuántos días Naruto podía quedarse en la aldea comenzó a arder como una pregunta en su lengua pero sabía que no sería prudente preguntarlo en ese momento, con esas personas. Se las arregló para mantener su sonrisa intacta mientras lo miraba, pero el dolor en su pecho seguía allí, sumándose a su colección de heridas desde que comenzó la contienda.

-Es bueno que puedas quedarte un poco más, Naruto Kun- intervino- Konoha es un poco más alegre desde que llegaste. Los días acompañan a tu visita también.

El Uzumaki rió suavemente, sus cabellos rubios brillaban como oro en la luz de la mañana y sus ojos azules eran refrescantes, intensos.

-Ya he vuelto loco a medio Konoha desde que llegué. Estoy seguro de que Sakura y Gai sensei no piensan lo mismo que tu. Ya lograron armar excusas para no acompañarme a cenar esta noche- repuso riendo.

Hikari frunció el ceño.

-Eso es cruel. Deberían aprovechar tu visita.

-Ya se- exclamó la mujer- ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar esta noche, Naruto?

El chico por un momento pareció sorprendido y se llevó una mano a su nuca nerviosamente.

-No quisiera molestar.

-Oh para nada. Hablaré con Fugaku esta tarde para arreglarlo todo. Que vengas sería un placer.

Naruto miró a Hikari en busca de apoyo y la joven sonrió sinceramente.

-Eres siempre bienvenido a la casa Uchiha, Naruto- le dijo- esta noche cenaremos todos juntos ¿Qué te parece?

El chico tardó unos segundos en corresponder su sonrisa; Hikari recordó la carta de Sasuke, en donde le pedía que lo mantuviera ocupado, cerca, porque sus vivencias en la guerra habían sido difíciles. Aún no podía creer que a pesar de todo eso sonriera así, su valor casi la hizo llorar, su sinceridad casi la hizo desesperarse por saber que tendría que irse otra vez.

-Bien- respondió Naruto- acepto la invitación.

Mikoto aplaudió contenta antes de tomarlo nuevamente de las manos, con la sonrisa más feliz y sincera que Hikari vió desde que recibió la noticia de su sobrino.

-Gracias- le dijo- será una cena maravillosa. Iré a buscar los ingredientes perfectos. Te veré esta noche.

-Por supuesto, Mikoto Sama, allí estaré.

La mujer volvió a agradecerle antes de tomar más firmemente su canasta y alejarse de ellos seguida de sus dos criadas; camino al puesto de especias. Hikari y Naruto se quedaron parados en el lugar observando a la mujer hablar efusivamente con Haru, contagiando su risa a las jovencitas mientras hablaban de lo que seguramente servirían esa noche en la cena.

-¿Cómo está ella?- le preguntó Naruto.

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, al menos eso creo. Es la primera vez que la veo tan contenta en días.

Naruto asintió lentamente.

-Dime la verdad ¿Cree ver algo de Eiji en mi?

Ella nunca lo había conocido, pero gracias a los sollozos y los susurros de Mikoto en esos días, Hikari casi podía ver al joven Uchiha caído en batalla. Era alegre, brillante y muy unido a su familia; había muerto justamente para protegerla, a su Sasuke, a aquel que esperaba en esa jaula de madera que era Konoha para ella.

-Creo que quiere tener a alguien cercano a Sasuke para ver esta noche- dijo ella mientras observaba a Mikoto comprar.

Naruto suspiró y la miró a ella.

-¿Tú también?- le preguntó.

Hikari le devolvió la mirada; por un momento le pareció ver algo parecido a la tristeza en sus ojos, ella lo sabía porque lo veía en los suyos cuando se reflejaba en el espejo.

-Yo quiero ver a Naruto- le respondió con una sonrisa.

Y no supo porque, pero la tristeza en sus ojos se incrementó.

* * *

Hikari se miró al espejo con ojo crítico; llevaba sus cabellos sueltos, sólo recogidos en sus costados con un broche de perlas y hojas decorativas. Su yukata era de colores blancos y violetas, de largas mangas de encaje y las telas violetas de su atuendo bordadas con flores de cerezo a lo largo.

Era un vestido magnífico, resaltando sus rasgos pálidos, acentuando el dorado de sus ojos y la delicadeza de sus facciones. Vestida así, parecía de nuevo la Hikari que se ponía sus mejores ropas para impresionar a Sasuke en las cenas familiares; con sus bonitas yukatas y sus bonitas diademas para que el chico de sus sueños la viera espléndida. Su corazón un manojo de nervios en el pecho cada vez que todos la miraban en la familia, cada vez que atrapaba los ojos de Itachi sobre ella mientras todos la saludaban.

Francamente, le parecía demasiado lujo para tratarse de una cena como cualquier otra, pero Mikoto había insistido en agasajar a Naruto como un huésped especial. Fugaku no había hecho más que asentir ante la propuesta antes de volver a encerrarse en el despacho junto a dos hombres de confianza y tanto Hikari como la esposa Uchiha, tuvieron que hacerse cargo de todos los arreglos.

Ellos podían permitirse cenas así, eran gente poderosa y gozaban con un favor especial del Hokage; los Uchihas tenían a la mitad de su clan en batalla, otorgaba armamento y provisiones, sus mejores soldados, sus mejores estrategas. Era oportuno advertir que tales sacrificios equivalía a buenas sumas de dinero y favores, incluso a costa de vidas.

Pero los Uchihas hacían de la guerra un buen negocio, siempre había sido así, Hikari lo supo desde el momento en que conoció a Sasuke y su proveniencia. Nada en esos tiempos podía prepararla para lo que se había sucedido en esos meses, ahora pensaba lo contrario, ahora rehusaba esa lógica de Fugaku. Pero la aceptaba con docilidad, así como aceptaba los regalos de Mikoto, las telas suaves y los adornos de mujer adinerada; preciosos mantos de tristeza con los que hacía su máscara de todos los días.

Las mujeres sufrían la guerra desde lugares insospechados, se convertían en viudas y huérfanas, en esclavas y en trofeos; lo eran todo pero a la vez nada, ocultaban su dolor con sonrisas bonitas y telas finas, lloraban y morían cuando nadie las veía.

Hikari se observó una vez más. Acomodó el adorno de su cabello, disipó un poco el tinte rosado en sus labios para que se viera más natural, alisó la tela de su obi y suspiró. Era la vieja Hikari, la bonita, la dócil; aquella que tenía una familia esperándola en la villa Youkai y la ayudaban a bordar el manto de novia que la cubriría.

Hikari veía un fantasma allí donde esperaba ver a la mujer que la guerra había transformado.

Al escuchar un tumulto fuera de su habitación, ella supo que era momento de salir de su refugio y volver a enfrentar el mundo real. Dando un suspiro apartó la vista de su reflejo y se dirigió a la salida. A medio camino, se detuvo en seco por una terrible punzada en su vientre; se aferró con fuerza a la columna del umbral con una mano y con la otra se tocó el obi en un reflejo, cerrando los ojos. El dolor había sido fugaz pero fuerte y aunque se repuso enseguida, el miedo se quedó con ella unos segundos más.

Probablemente hubiera sido el cansancio; o quizás algo que había comido, no había necesidad de preocuparse demasiado. La joven se enderezó y suspiró, aliviada porque el dolor se hubiera ido mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

Salió al encuentro del invitado levantando un poco la tela de su yukata, el dolor en su vientre ya había pasado pero un entumecimiento extraño estaba pegado en su vientre.

-Yo lo recibo, Haru. Ve a ayudar a la señora- pidió a la muchacha que se dirigía a la puerta.

Quería saludarlo, le daba la sensación de que no sería todo tan formal si lo hacía y sobre todo porque estaba ansiosa por verlo. Al igual que el entumecimiento, la presión en su pecho al recordar que él se iría pronto la acosaba como un mal presentimiento.

Y estaba tan cansada de tener tristeza que reír un poco con Naruto le haría bien al corazón.

Abrió la puerta ya con una sonrisa en los labios, el viento de invierno le golpeó el rostro y despejó sus cabellos, algunos adornos haciendo un suave y musical tintineo con la fuerza de su movimiento.

Naruto por un momento pareció quedarse congelado en el umbral con sus ojos fijos en ella; pareció reaccionar cuando ella soltó una risita y lo tomó del brazo para hacerlo pasar.

-Naruto Kun, entra. Pescaras un resfriado- le pidió.

El chico se quitó el sombrero y se dejó llevar dócilmente antes de soltar una risita nerviosa. Se veía muy elegante con su traje militar pulcramente acomodado y el perfume masculino envolviéndole como un aura. Hikari estaba un poco aliviada al darse cuenta de que no era la única que había tenido que vestirse tan ridículamente formal para una cena.

-Hika Chan- dijo él con una amplia sonrisa- te ves radiante.

La joven agachó la cabeza en agradecimiento y en parte para que no notara el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Gracias. Vamos al vestíbulo, Mikoto Sama nos espera.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad; la mesa atiborrada de comida, tanta que Hikari aún no se acostumbraba pero que se obligaba a comer a pesar de la molestia en su vientre. Naruto reía, comentaba y hablaba sin parar sobre su infancia con Sasuke, contando anécdotas sobre cómo se habían conocido y la tonta rivalidad entre ambos durante sus años en la academia. Tan efusivo era que hasta Fugaku sonreía y preguntaba por detalles. Ella escuchaba con interés; porque si bien había conocido al par de amigos desde pequeña, esos detalles nunca los había conocido, a pesar de que conocía a Naruto desde antes pero sólo en pocas ocasiones habían llegado a cruzar palabra. No fue hasta que ella conoció a Sasuke que había comenzado a compartir más tiempo con el Uzumaki.

Y ella sabía, que Naruto estaba haciendo todo ese show para Mikoto, para hacerle sentir la presencia de Sasuke en esa mesa a pesar de la lejanía. Hikari sabía que estaba omitiendo las partes malas, las cosas que pasaron sólos en la guerra, los horrores que atestiguaron. Sin embargo rió y celebró, porque también ella sentía un pedacito de Sasuke con la familia en esa sala y sabiendo que era egoísta de todos modos se regocijó en el recuerdo; porque esas eran las migajas de Sasuke con las que tenía que conformarse.

-Oh de verdad deseo que hubieras conocido más a Itachi- dijo Mikoto luego de reír- él también te habría adorado de pequeño. Es una lástima que tuviera que irse tan joven de la academia.

Naruto tomó un poco de agua, necesitandola luego de tanta conversación.

-Lo he conocido pero no en la misma medida que a Sasuke- explicó- aún así es una persona que admiro mucho, Mikoto Sama. Espero poder verlo en mi viaje al oeste.

Fugaku lo miró con interés.

-¿Irás al oeste?- le preguntó- pensé que te dirigías al este con la milicia de Sasuke.

Naruto hizo una mueca extraña que Hikari sólo pudo interpretar como de incomodidad. El clima alegre de la cena estaba tensionada por las palabras de Fugaku y la esposa de éste comenzó a observar su comida con interés.

-Es un asunto complicado- intentó explicar el Uzumaki- son órdenes del Hokage, pero de todos modos no pienso dejar a Sasuke solo en el este. Por favor, confíe en mí.

Hikari no pasó desapercibida la expresión severa de Fugaku, una expresión dirigida expresamente hacia Naruto y no supo porque. Era evidente de que ambos no estaban de acuerdo en algo y eso lo sabía por las discusiones airosas que escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta del despacho Uchiha en esos días. En lo único que podía pensar era que a Fugaku no le estaba gustando la confianza que el Hokage estaba poniendo en Naruto o las constantes llamadas oficiales que el rubio estaba teniendo en lugar del Uchiha.

Pero lo que menos intenciones tenía en ese momento era de averiguarlo. No con lo bien que la estaba pasando por primera vez en meses. Y a juzgar por la expresión de Fugaku, pensaban lo mismo.

-Esta bien- dijo, aunque no sonó para nada convincente-podremos hablar de eso luego.

Naruto asintió.

-Creo que ya es muy tarde- repuso-debería volver a mi casa. Mikoto sama, la cena estuvo magnífica, de verdad agradezco su hospitalidad.

Mikoto pareció superar la tensión en la mesa con rapidez, porque enseguida su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-El placer es todo mío, Naruto. Espero poder verte de nuevo cuando tengas tiempo.

-Yo lo acompañaré a la salida- intervino Hikari, ahora demasiado incómoda con los pensamientos y el clima que Fugaku había dejado en la sala- ¿y quizás un paseo por el jardín exterior antes de llegar a la salida, Naruto Kun?

El chico asintió mientras se levantaba, Fugaku desaprobando la invitación con una mirada hacia la muchacha pero ella hizo todo lo posible por ignorarla.

-Muchas gracias por la cena, Mikoto Sama, Fugaku Sama. Buenas noches.

El jardín exterior de la casa era un poco más amplio que el interno donde ella tenía su altar pero tenía menos espacio verde. Toda la extensión del jardín había sido cubierto en piedras grisáceas y formando patrones circulares por todo el suelo, dejando espacios abiertos para que florecieran pequeños brotes de árboles. Cercano a la esquina del umbral de entrada al patio, se encontraba una pequeña fuente de piedra negra y pulida; el golpeteo del agua sobre la superficie otorgaba algo de calma en el jardín.

Hikari caminaba despacio, queriendo disfrutar del momento y del robado paseo que se habían prometido pero el tiempo no permitía mientras acompañaba a Naruto hacia la salida.

-¿Por qué Fugaku no te quiere?- preguntó ella con seguridad.

Naruto resopló.

-Creo que no le gusta que pase tiempo con el Hokage- fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Acaso eso es algo malo?

-No lo se.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad pero Naruto tenía sus ojos fijos en el camino que recorrían.

-No puedes decírmelo ¿Verdad?

Naruto se detuvo y la joven lo hizo con él. Sabía que no podía intervenir en muchos asuntos y eso la angustiaba de maneras que no sabía que podía. Se sentía inútil a pesar de tener su mente ocupada en asuntos de la casa Uchiha. Se sentía inútil porque la guerra la estaban peleando hombres como su Itachi, su Sasuke; hombres como Naruto tenían que obligarse a cargar con secretos y recuerdos.

Y la enojaba, le dolía.

Ella tomó las manos de Naruto entre las suyas y las apretó.

-No me lo digas- le dijo- aún así sabes que soy tu amiga.

Naruto sonrió amargamente antes de devolver suavemente el apretón.

-Voy a protegerlos a todos- contestó- a todos, Hikari. Te lo prometo.

Y ella, que ya tenía el corazón en sus manos, le creyó.

* * *

Itachi

Habían atacado al anochecer.

Aprovechando que apenas podían avanzar por el sendero pantanoso en la oscuridad y que habían tenido que acampar bajo la protección de los tanques y ametralladoras. Las huestes del País del Sonido habían avanzado con fuerza usando tanques pesados en la vanguardia.

Era probable que los hubieran visto cruzar los pequeños montes que se formaban a unos veinte kilómetros de las marismas; exponiendo sus tanques al fuego enemigo y evidenciando el número de soldados que cubrían la artillería. El ataque había sido diez horas después de eso, concentrando todo el fuego en los tanques pesados al frente, los artilleros en la retaguardia no muy lejos de la concentración de soldados.

Los iban a aplastar en cuestión de una hora. Itachi observaba la situación desde su trinchera al oeste, esperando a que el enemigo cayera en la trampa.

Sólo tenían esa oportunidad. Si fallaban, no tendrían refuerzos hasta dentro de una semana y estaban a merced del enemigo.

Su mano apretó con fuerza la carta en su bolsillo y esperó a que el infierno se desate.

* * *

 **Luego de tanta espera por fín pude actualizar.**

 **Esta historia es una de las más difíciles de hacer para mi pero disfruto mucho de usar estos personajes.**

 **Quisiera disculparme si notan que últimamente Naruto está muy presente en la historia, sé que se trata de Itachi y Hikari pero en éste momento, él es la única compañía que ella tiene en Konoha así que me pareció importante que estuvieran cerca.**

 **Además de que tengo pensado que Naruto también tenga un protagonismo similar al de los demás. Esta historia se ha convertido para mí en una historia de cuatro personas, viviendo la guerra de la manera en la que pueden y con sus sueños por cumplirse.**

 **Espero que no te moleste (^^)**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
